There are no Accidents
by Malinda4242
Summary: Once again Bosco and CJ Caster are back in the RMP, three years after leaving the Penthouse where they were held captive. But, once again, they are in deep trouble. This time, one may not make it out alive. A Brothers revenge could rip the heart out of
1. Chapter 1

Hi, its me, M, again. Writing once again for Bosco and CJ as well as some of the other Reality and Vacation characters. I wrote most of this a couple of years ago I guess. Needed to work out some personal demons and worked them out on Poor Bos and CJ, my fave characters. Bosco you know, CJ you may or may not know, if you read my series from Bosco, Maurice and Moe on through Vacation and Reality you know him. If you didn't, oh well, just know that he's Bosco's partner for the last several years after Faith moved on up in the ranks. They've been through hell and back and I'm sending them there again. In this story, Bosco is married to Jamie and they have a three year old son. But even if you go read Reality you won't get that as I stopped that story on here and just emailed the chapters to the readers who requested it. Its a done deal with that story, over and all that. This one though, this one is a special project of mine, and someone requested to use my CJ in her own story, and in talking to her about that I mentioned this one and was informed it had not been added here nor read by her, and was requested. So, MercyDarkR0se, enjoy!

Rated R for adult subject matter and graphic violence with language. No sex, darn it, but its going to be a tough read for some readers. Warning...possible character death. If you dare to go further, you're on your own folks. You've been warned.

**There are no Accidents**

**Chapter 1**

"It's your fault not mine don't take it out on me!" CJ driving to the call that came in a few minutes ago was laughing at Bosco's reaction to their interrupted dinner.

"MINE? NO not mine, all I know is whenever I order Chinese Chicken we get a damn call before I get a bite." Very unhappy about his missed meal and the fact that CJ had answered the call to begin with while he was in the men's room, "And YOU have to answer everytime that damn radio squawks at us!"

"Un Moe, that is what we are suppose to do, how long you been a cop?" CJ's amusment at his growling stomach knew no bounds, it was a running joke at how grouchy he got if he didn't get his food, "And no one told you to hit the head as the food came!"

"Bite ME!" Bosco growled the smell of his dinner wafting over the seat to his nose making his stomach worse.

"Not even on a dare!" CJ shaking his head at him as he pulled up to the docks, parking the RMP near the building the call had come from, "Oh and it kinda tells me something about our choice of food? We only get called at dinner when you order Chinese Chicken so maybe you should think about eating something else," he put the car into park, "cause when you do, I don't get to finish my dinner either, and it seems like we've been having this conversation for years, in fact I know we have!"

"Oh shut your trap," Bosco scowled at him as he sat looking around, "you ate more than me."

Exiting the car, CJ dipped his head back into the RMP grinning, "Yeah I did, and your chicken was good too!"

"WHAT?" Bosco was pissed now, "Would you quit doing that? I would like to eat one meal by myself!"

"No," CJ stood up looking around them, remarking, "somebody's got to eat it, you never do, letting good food go to waste is a sin don't you know?"

"Yeah," Bosco growled, snapping his seatbelt off. Opening his door he stood up next to the car looking over the hood, "so is what you did last weekend with that Vet Tech you took out, but that didn't stop you did it. For five hours while I tried to sleep!"

"HEY," CJ shouted at him, "You guys weren't suppose to be listening!" They both laughed as walking around the area checking for the complaintant they realized the place was abandoned for the night, "And you said you wouldn't bring that up again."

"Kinda hard to ignore when you share an apartment, even if it is just until our place gets finished getting painted." Bosco laughed as he flashed his light around checking the building number, "Five hours CJ?"

"Bite me," CJ narrowed his eyes as he took his radio off his shoulder, "you're just pissed cause Jamie knows she made a mistake now, she got Minuteman instead of the real deal!"

Bosco laughed outloud, "Yeah you wish you were the Real Deal! I've set records mister!"

Pausing in their friendly banter, Bosco left the door walking to the back of the RMP, continuing a little ways down the dock while CJ confirmed their location with Central and the nature of the complaint again.

"Central this is David, confirm location of caller please," CJ watched as Bosco wandered around looking for signs of disturbance.

"David, address is 61249 Eleventh St. Pier 67 Building 6," she responded.

Checking the address given against the building next to him, Bosco nodded back at CJ, "Yeah, this is it."

"Central," CJ again asked, "Confirm nature of complaint and is complatant in area?"

"Prowler on premises," she came back, "caller hung up, whereabouts unknown."

"10-4 Central, notifiy we see no sign of disturbance or prowler, but will do a perimeter check," CJ was trying to avoid looking at Bosco, who was waving his hands in the air at him to idicate NO, smirking he added, "then we will return to our dinner break."

"Damn CASTER why do you always do that!" Bosco yelled at him, "You dumbass cajun bast..."

"AHT AHT AHT!" CJ hooking his radio back on his shoulder pointed his finger at him his left arm extended over the top of the car hood, "No name calling, you know I know as many insults as you do Moe, and the last time you started that we got 3 days suspension remember?"

Bosco clicked his teeth together hard, muttering, "Yeah I remember, I also remember who left his radio on! And I remember it wasn't me!"

"Well thats not how I remember it, or how Swersky remembers it!" CJ cracked on him, "Stop gripping and lets get this done!"

"NO," Bosco walked quickly back to the RMP, yanking open the back door, he sat down grabbing up the styrofoam container with his meal in it, "I'm eating NOW! You volunteered to check this place, have at it!"

Hooking his heels on the doorframe placing the box on his knees he opened the container, snatching up his fork he began eating his chicken. Refusing to look at CJ when he came around the car to argue the point with him.

"MOE," CJ stopped in front of him, "it won't take 10 minutes and you know that chicken is already cold, so come on!"

Turning his head further into the car, avoiding CJ, Moe stuffed another mouthful in. Chewing happily he blatently rolled his eyes making "ummmm" noises.

"FINE!" CJ turned to walk away, "You just sit there and let me do all the work! I can't stand to hear your stomach growling or the whining that goes with it anyway, you just eat Moe, I'll be back."

"Mumwerher," Bosco mumbled as he forked another lucious mouthfull in, then waved his fork around in the air.

"Yeah whatever to you," CJ aggrivated now, but not surprised headed to the side of the building, not much came between Moe and a meal, and this wasn't one of those things.

Walking quickly in the cool night air, CJ shone his light around checking behind containers finding no one. Coming upon a door in the side of the building, he rattled the handle but it was locked. Moving further down to a dumpster he found nothing still. Finally heading back the way he'd come his radio crackled, waiting to hear Moe complaining he was talking too long, he was startled to hear instead a yell for help that was cut off midword.

Pausing only a second in surprise, CJ was running to the car, keying his mike to Bosco's, "MOE! Whats going on? Are you okay?"

Not getting an answer he expected trouble as he ran out onto the dock.

Sitting in the rear of the RMP, Bosco finished off another mouthfull of the chicken and had started on the vegatables when suddenly someone was standing in front of him shining a flashlight in his face.

Shielding his eyes, "Come on Caster, cut it out! That hurts!"

Instead of CJ ragging on him, Bosco found his plate being yanked from him and then himself pulled roughly from his rearseat perch.

"What the hell?" he cried out as he realized it was not CJ jerking off but a seriously pissed off man who now held him in his grip, preventing him from reaching his gun or radio.

"Remember me?" the man growled only inches from his face, "Please tell me you remember me Boscorelli? Cause I didn't spend two years in jail for you to forget my face!"

Only a moment passed, when Bosco responded, "Eddie? Eddie Scofano?"

"Well," Eddie shoved him back but still held his wrists tightly, "that makes me feel better, at least you have the decency to remember who's life you ruined! Not that it's going to help you now Bosco."

Releasing one of his wrists, Eddie immediatly grabbed Bosco's gun from his waist, slamming him back against the RMP's door frame, he then shoved him back down onto the seat onto his back. Snatching up his left foot, he quickly removed the small gun on Bosco's ankle, "You didn't know I knew about this one did you? I spent two years learning everything about you Bosco, you have no secrets from me."

The back of his shoulders and neck in serious pain from striking the car frame, Bosco hesitated only a second before he grabbed his mike calling for help. His yell for CJ was cut off as Eddie both punched him in his gut and snatched the radio from his hand jerking it off his batterypack to sling it away onto the dock.

Yanking him up again, this time one arm around his chest, the other arms hand over his mouth, Eddie began hauling him down the dock away from the RMP. Bosco was kicking him and fighting, but to no avail. Eddie was as tall as CJ and several pounds heavier at 250, Bosco wasn't going anywhere unless Eddie let him.

"MOE!" CJ called franticly as he rounded the front of the RMP to the rear where Bosco had last been. The door still open showed no one inside.

Keying his radio again, CJ called for him again, "MOE where are you man?"

Again receiving no answer, he called in to central, "David, my partners whereabouts and condition unknown, last transmission was 10-13, reason unknown, requesting backup at our location."

"10-4 David, will notify. Back up on its way." she calmly responded.

Quickly shining the light around the car's perimeter, CJ spotted the dinner container crushed its contents scattered across the docks wooden planks. Rushing to it, he flashed the light in the direction of the scatter, but saw no one, turning quickly calling Moe's name, his light flickering over the boxes and containers of merchandise on the dock CJ searched for further signs of his partner.

"What the hell..." he rapidly strode to the radio mike and cord lying on a bin several feet way in the opposite direction of the dinner container. Picking it up confirming what it was, he was again on the radio to central, "Central, confirm 10-13, my partners missing, his radio damaged, I have part of it in hand."

When the dispatch operator was confirming this information, CJ turned and started to run down the dock calling for Moe as he went. He was heading in the right direction, but would he be too late?

He could hear CJ calling him, but with Eddie's large hand over his mouth Bosco could not return his calls. Trying to bite the hand holding his mouth closed, he was unsucessful and in fact was rewarded with at headbutt to the back of his head for his efforts.

Stunned, sparks of light spraying out behind his eyelids as he closed them in reaction to the intense pain, Bosco tried to throw himself backwards, but was stopped by another fist in his stomach as Eddie turned him around. Seizing him hard by his upper arms, Eddie shook him like a rag doll. "Stop, or I'll break your back for you Boscorelli and you won't stand a fighting chance with where you're going! I promised you more than two years ago that when I got out you would get yours, and you should have taken me serious and left town little man! Now its my turn and you're gonna pay for what you did!"

Bosco began yelling for CJ instantly, knowing from the look in this man's eyes he was serious. He found himself yanked around again, shaken violently again, his head spinning as his cuffs were removed from his belt and his hands cuffed behind him. When the first cuff snapped into place he tried to break free and run, screaming, "CASTER, DOWN HERE! CJ HE'S GOT MY GUN! EDDIE SCOFANO, CEE JAY EDDIE SCOFANO!"

He could now hear CJ's answering calls and his running feet on the dock coming for him, some sense of relief came over him knowing is partner was near, but it was soon ripped from him as Eddie slammed him against a bin. Holding him over it, Eddie yanked his right arm around to his back as Bosco struggled to get away, kicking Eddie several times in the legs. The second cuff clicked into place, and Eddie immediatly snatched him up from the bin, forcing him ahead of him.

"Let him come," Eddie snarled at him, his voice filled with hate, "It won't matter, no one can save you now Boscorelli, not where you're going!" He pushed Bosco ahead of him, not attempting to stop his yells for help or his pleas with Eddie to let him go.

"Come on Eddie," Bosco begged, "you don't want to do this. You know I had no choice that day man! You know I tried to help you. Why are you doing this?"

Screaming now as he realized what Eddie was about to do, Bosco fought him harder, digging his heels into the planks in an effort to buy time until CJ could reach them.

"Tell my brother about it when you see him you little bastard!" Eddie was crying as he picked up Bosco, "You tell him how there are no accidents, how you ruined our lives, how my MOTHER DIED OF A BROKEN HEART BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"CEEE JAAYYY! OH MY GOD NOOOOOO! HELP ME!" Bosco's screams were lost in the night air as Eddie Scofano holding him up against him, pushed his arms out hard, shoving Bosco ahead of him to throw him off the dock into the river fifteen feet below.

Eddie stood there a moment, "There are no accidents remember Bosocrelli, thats what you said, there are no accidents."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything was said in the first chapter about this story that I'm going to reveal. Please accept my thanks to those who may have reviewed and please know that I loved hearing from you guys. Now, on with the read. M**

**There are no Accidents**

**Chapter 2**

Two and a half years earlier:

"Hey little bro, you picked up that pipe for me?" Eddie Scofano walked out of his office onto the loading dock of his small shop. His younger brother Leo was stepping down from his new truck, coming toward him.

"Yeah Eddie, of course I got it." he was beaming with pride at his first 'carry' in his new truck bed. They walked around the rear and Leo lowered the tailgate, "I wrapped the ends though, thats what took so long, didn't want to scratch my bedliner."

His mouth open looking at Leo a small grin starting as he pulled the first piece of pipe from the truck, "LEO, you have a liner, how can it get scratched? Bro that's what a liners for!"

Leo clapped Eddie on his back, "Hey, you never know okay, not taking any chances with my baby." Pulling the next piece of pipe, laying it over his shoulder, Leo followed his older brother into the building.

"Okay already, I give, I forgot its your new baby," he was laughing as he dropped his length of pipe down on the worktable surface. Laying his next to it Leo followed him back out to retrieve the rest.

Standing next to him, holding the pipe end in his gloved hands, Leo his welding helmet in place watched as Eddie cut the pipe into specific lengths. As each was seperated he turned, setting the lengths onto another table sorting them as he did so.

Working together quietly now and effeciently they were soon finished with the several dozen pieces of pipe, and were making sure of measurements.

"So when are you going to start placing them," Leo sweating, wiped his forehead on his sleeve, the small work area having heated up quickly, "First National is getting impatient for this piece to be finished."

"As soon as we get back from dinner," Eddie looked over at the newest scupture he was working on, "I've go a few new ideas about where I want to go with this now. Here let me show you what I worked up last night!"

The office was cooler by several degrees, and Leo sat down in the chair next to his brother as Eddie pulled the design up on the computer screen.

He broke out in a grin as he saw the newest changes to the sculpture for the bank lobby. "You know Eddie if you weren't so good your customers would have given up on you a long time ago. But bro this is great! Do you think that piece right there will really work though?"

"Won't know until I try will I." Eddie stated, adding with a confidence Leo wished he possessed, "And I am good, that's why I get the big bucks Leo." He added a wink to take the smugness away from his words.

Snatching his keys up from his desk, he grabbed Leo on the knee quickly squeezing then stood up, "So where are you taking me to dinner tonight? I figure you owe me after the last three times I treated."

Heading to the door, he stopped looking back as Leo jumped up and ran around the desk attempting to beat him to the door, "Hey, bro you know I'm broke, I got a truck payment to make, and you're driving!"

"No fair," Eddie took off after him, both men large they crowded the doorway, laughing and wrestling for position, but Leo was quicker and made for Eddies car ahead of him.

"LEO!" Eddie shouted following him, "You were broke BEFORE you had a truck payment, where the hell does all your money go?"

"Women," Leo waggled his brows, smirking at him, "Good looking women!"

"Yeah, right, you wish!" Eddie got in his side as Leo sat down, starting the car, "The day you bring home a goodlooking woman, I'll have grey hair! So you better fork over some dough little bro, cause this meals gonna cost you!"

Bosco and CJ were finishing up their meal period, sitting and drinking their coffee they were relaxing before they had to hit the street again.

"So," CJ asked, "you and Jamie coming over this weekend? I think my Mom will be in, not 100 sure though depends on her schedule."

"Sure," Bosco grinned over his coffee, "I haven't flirted with Laurel in ages," then a slightly worried look came over him, "is your Dad coming?"

"Would it matter?" CJ quiped, "Like he can stop her? Or you? Besides he gets to flirt with Jamie so he's happy. But no I don't think so, he had a well blow out in the gulf this week so he's going to be motherhenning that thing I'm sure."

"Well in that case," Bosco set his cup down, "we'll be there. Of course I need to check Jamie's schedule first, she pulled a double last weekend at the hospital, so she should be off. You want us to bring anything or what?"

"No," CJ was watching two men who were talking in the booth behind Bosco, they had been quiet but now their voices were raising, "she wants go out to eat, oh and you guys are invited, her treat. Last time she was here some bigshot kept bragging about a new resturant he opened, so she told him she would try it the next time she was here. Guess who gets to 'accompany' her?"

"Oh great," Bosco turned his head slightly, listening to the men as they got louder, "Us?"

"Right the first time out, give the man a cookie!" CJ was leaning over slightly as the man nearest Bosco gestured harshly to the other one.

They seemed to quiet again, so when the waitress came to their booth again to bring them their bills, they ignored the men, and began pulling out wallets to pay.

In the booth behind them:

"So, you visit Mom lately?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer, hoping for a different reaction than usual.

He was watching Eddie over his glass of beer, his bright green eyes flashing with humor. Leo worshiped the ground his older brother walked on, but the family had problems that as family 'peacemaker' he was frustrated by.

"No," Eddie glancing up from his salad, a warning in his voice, "and don't start on me Leo."

He and his mother hadn't seen each other for almost a year, ever since his and Leo's youngest brother had gone to jail for drug dealing. Eddie loved Jerry, but had no tolerance for his habits. He had wasted enough time and energy on trying to help him. Watching his mother suffer over it had been too much for him, but when she threw him out at a family dinner because he wouldn't bail Jerry out he'd not been back.

She instead had bailed him out, mortgaging her house again. Jerry had run the same night. He was still in the wind nearly a year now. Their mom had almost lost her house. Eddie helped with that, but he hadn't told her he'd done it.

"Come on man," Leo pleaded with him for the hundreth time, "just call her. I know she misses you, and if you could just try." He was determined not to let this go until Eddie was at Sunday dinner again.

"Leo," Eddie glanced over his shoulder at the two cops sitting behind him, lowering his voice, "she threw me out over a drug dealing son, I didn't throw her out. I tried all I can try, its up to her. Now can I eat in peace please?" He could feel his heartburn starting up already, stabbing his salad swirling the fork in the dressing at the bottom of the plate, not looking at his brother he sighed, there would be no peace at this meal tonight.

"Come on Eddie," Leo kept at him, "How about we stop by before we go back to the shop? I was talking to her the other day about you..."

"STOP ALREADY!" Eddie raised his voice, "Let it go, Leo please! How about ONE meal without this topic of conversation!"

"Sure," Leo was grinning, "how about Sunday at Mom's? I bet she would make your favorite fried chicken is you came!"

"NO!" Eddie shouted, no longer keeping his voice down, forgetting about the cops behind them, "THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW LET IT GO DAMN ITT!" Slamming his fork down, he sat still a moment trying to get hold of his temper, finally failing, he got up quickly, "I'm going to the head, DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Turning, he angrily started to the bathroom, only to run straight into the smaller of the two cops who having paid were attempting to pass his booth to leave.

The man startled fell backwards as they crashed into each other, his partner slightly to the left and behind him failing to stop his fall.

Bosco heard the man shouting, but hearing him say he was going to the head figured the arguement was over. He never expected the man to rush him like he did and wasn't prepared for it. It was like striking a brick wall and he was down. Hitting the sharp corner of the metal table to the right and behind him as he went down his right sleeve ripped as the point of the table tore into his shoulder. Ending up on the blue and white tile floor yelling as he did in pain, his left hand immediatly grabbing for his shoulder coming away with blood as the wound poured blood.

Gasps from the other diners as they watched the cop fall, a few yelling out in surprise not knowing what was happeing.

"OH MY GOD!" Eddie's anger was instantly gone as he saw the man go down, "Oh shit, man I'm sorry!" He tried to go to him to help him up and apologize, but the cops partner stepped between them taking him hard by the arm.

"STOP!" CJ shouted at the man, "Don't touch him." Looking back over his shoulder, "Moe you alright?" Seeing the blood on Bosco's hand, "Oh crap," turning to the man who was still trying to get past him, "I SAID STOP! Look just go sit back down, okay?"

He let go of him as the man relaxed nodding his head and stepping back, about to turn to help Bosco up and check his arm, he and the man were stunned when the other man in the booth jumped up, lunging at CJ.

Leo started to laugh as Eddie left the table, this always happened, but Eddie would be back and he would let Leo talk again. But when he saw the cop go down, and heard him yell out, his brow furrowed, something was familiar about the cop on the ground. At first glance he like Eddie was concerned about him, and it was just an accident so while Leo was a bit worried about the cops reactions he sat still. But as the tall cop moved from between them again he got another look at the cop on the floors face. Shocked recognition registered on his face and he paniced.

Lunging from his seat at the booth he pushed Eddie aside and grabbed the tall cop, wrestling him for his gun while Eddie yelled, "LEO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Several diners jumped up, exiting the diner quickly hoping to avoid any collateral damage. Others screamed in fear, and ducked under tables or ran behind the counter as the man fought with the cop.

Bosco his wind knocked from him by the fall his shoulder on fire didn't react at first. It was just an accident after all, he was pissed, but not really angry. So lying on his left side as he held his shoulder, he began to try to get up, but seeing the other man jump CJ he was stunned, thinking he'd missed something here.

Eddie tried grabbing Leo but only succeeded in helping him get CJ's gun from him, now Eddie stepped back quickly as Leo brought the gun to bear on the two cops. "LEO! ARE YOU CRAZY? PUT THAT DOWN!"

"NO!" Leo waved the gun at the cops, mostly pointing it at the one on the floor, "IT'S HIM EDDIE! THAT'S THE COP THAT ARRESTED JERRY! HE'S NOT ARRESTING YOU TOO!" Eddie knew that Leo obsessed about how the cop had treated Jerry, that he could have let him go but instead because Jerry mouthed off to him he'd instead left a few bruises on him and taken him in. Leo sense of justice had been wronged, but Eddie had until now no idea just how much.

Silence now in the diner as the stunned unwilling spectators watched the drama play out against their wills. All hoping not to be a statistic on the news at 11 tonight.

"HE's NOT!" Eddie tried to reason with his obviously insane brother, "Leo, this has nothing to do with Jerry! It was just an accident bro, give the man his gun back!"

In the seconds this had taken place, CJ also was trying to talk to the guy, but he wasn't listening, "Come on man, your brothers..." looking at Eddie who nodded to him, "brothers right, okay, it was just an accident, we don't want to arrest anyone. Right Moe?" He gestured for Bosco to join in the conversation.

"No," Bosco groaned, sitting still on the floor now, "no accident, thats right." His words not really making sense as he wasn't really paying attention, instead realizing his arm was really bleeding, and watching the gun he was trying to figure out how to get to his radio and gun without getting shot.

"SEE!" Leo shouted, "JUST LIKE JERRY! NO ACCIDENT HE TOLD THAT TO JERRY REMEMBER? He said, 'NO accident you were in that car with those drugs jagoff!' remember Eddie, Jerry told us he said that right before he used that billy club on him!" Waving the gun, causing CJ to back up and move more to Bosco to shield him as he was still on the floor.

"No," Bosco said, "this, I meant this, accident," letting go of his shoulder he tried to get up using his left hand but slick with blood it slipped out from under him, and he found himself cringing and balling up as he tried to get away when Jerry fired the gun in his direction.

"LEEOOOO!" Eddie screamed as the gun went off, he staggered back thinking the cop was hit as he saw him fall over.

CJ thought the same thing, yelling out, "MOE!" He tried to rush Leo but was stopped as he fired the gun again, this time in his direction, then again at Bosco on the floor.

The screams of diners in the direction of the shots overriding the talk for a moment until each realized they were not the ones shot. Shocked silence returning this time accompanied by sobs as a woman near them her hands over her face, huddled down in her booth seat trying to disappear.

"Okay, okay," CJ holding his hands up before him, "I'm not moving, see?" Looking back over his shoulder, to see Bosco looking back at him eyes huge as he held his hand to his chest now, "Oh god Moe."

"I'm okay," Bosco replied his voice weak with pain, "I don't think it went through."

"Leo?" CJ turned back, "you haven't killed anyone okay, but if you kill him you will get the death penalty cause he's a cop. You know that right?"

Leo cut his eyes at CJ returning them to glare at Bosco, "He's not taking another brother away from me or our mom!"

"No one wants to do that," Eddie his voice cracking with emotion tried to reason again with him, "Come on Leo please put the gun down."

"NO," Leo was crying now, waving the gun rapidly between the two cops, "Eddie get out, go man, I won't let him take you in."

Eddie realized his brother had really lost it now. Had he missed something with him, he knew how much Jerry going to jail had hurt him, and the falling out with his mom, but to do this? Over something so innocent? Looking at the man on the floor he realized he did recognize him, but Eddie had never held a grudge against him, the man had only done his job. Jerry was the one at fault not the cop.

"Leo," Eddies voice was soft, "if you do this mom WILL lose another son," he pleaded with him, "please tiger," using his 'baby' name attempting to get through to him, "give him his gun back."

While Eddie was trying to talk Leo down the sound of sirens approaching could be heard, CJ glancing over at the counter saw the owner giving him a nod holding a cell phone up. A slight movement of his hand sent the man back down behind the counter.

"Leo," CJ keeping his voice down, "listen to your brother, you don't want to hurt your mother do you? Cause we don't, right Moe?"

"No," Bosco fighting to catch his breath gasped, his chest felt like it had been compressed, now he was thinking maybe the bullet did make it through his vest, that or he had a broken rib from the impact, "no, an accident no one wants to.." he paused as he took another breath, but Leo just seemed to get more pissed as he talked, so he shut up completely.

"STOP TALKING BOSCORELLI!" Leo screamed at him, Bosco flinched back as he saw the man take a step towards him, "What you didn't think I knew your name? Oh I know who you are, you ruined my brothers life and broke up our family! I will never forget YOUR name pig."

CJ seeing Leo going for Bosco, stepped between them, "No," he quietly threatened, "no, I'm not letting you do this, now step back and lets talk about this, please."

Eddie screamed as he heard the gun fire again, watched in horror as the cop was thrown back as if someone shoved him hard. He rushed Leo now as he fired at the cop already on the ground again.

CJ went down hard, falling over the table that Bosco had hit only 10 minutes earlier to land on the opposite side of the table from him. Striking the floor face first he was knocked out as two more shots rang out. Renewed screams of fearful shock rocking the diner as the front door was thrust open and the diner was filled with officers answering the call of the 10-13 the owner had called in.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for welcoming me back to the TW world. I have read each of the reviews left and wow, I'm kind of blown away by how much you say you love my works. Since they don't want us doing 'thank you' comments here in the stories to individual reviewers, I'll add them at the end of the story. But, I HAVE read them and the emails I've gotten separately. **

**On with the show, Enjoy!**

**M**

**There are no Accidents**

**Chapter 3**

Present Day:

There was only dark silent night beneath him for long seconds as Bosco felt Eddie's hands release him. Screaming, "CEE JAYYY!" as he fell, his call for help was quickly cut off as he hit the ice cold water on his side, slipping under the green black surface almost instantly. The force of his fifteen foot fall driving him deeply down into the rivers depths as his breath was driven from him. 'That sorry son-of-a- bitch!' his thoughts furious as he'd tried his best to help Eddie after the diner shooting.

Eyes open as he continued for several feet downward he could see fading rays of light from the docks lights shining through the dank green freezing waters. 'Oh god, I don't want to drown! Come on CJ man please come on!' Fear driving through him as the waters sucked at him, its icy cloak pulling him even further downward, twisting and fighting the cuffs to bring his hands to bear as he tried to kick he began to turn over in his struggles losing his direction but effectively stopping his sinking. His lungs burning as he panicked now with little air left from the rib crushing first strike of the rivers cold hard surface moments before and his own screaming pleas for help, Bosco fought against taking a desperate breath.

xxxx

CJ raced toward Bosco's frantic calls and hearing his name screamed out, then cut off and called again he stopped just as he saw the man step back from the docks edge. Hearing his name again being screamed then the sound was cut off as a loud splash was heard, bringing his heart to near stopping as he comprehended what the man had done. "GOD NO!" his own answering shriek of fear causing the man to spin around to him. Drawing his gun on him, CJ watched in stunned disbelief as the man flipped his thump in the direction of the river, saluted him, and turning rapidly walked away. Leaving CJ to follow him or try to save his partner, arrogant in his obvious knowledge that for CJ there was only one answer to that decision.

For one moment torn but quickly shaking it off CJ ran to the edge of the dock, yanking his flashlight from his belt to shine the strong beam of the light downward into the waters below, scanning for Moe as he shouted his name. Fear struck anew as he didn't see the dark head as he'd expected to, for long seconds CJ ran back and forth frantically along the boards of the dock. When he heard the sirens screaming as the RMP's arrived and heard officers spilling out calling for him and for Bosco, CJ yelled into his radio that his partner was in the river. He could hear the shock even in her calm voice as Central returned that Marine Rescue was being dispatched immediately.

Sully, Ty, Sasha and several others joined him as they quickly spread out searching the dark river for any sign of Bosco.

"What the hell happened?" Ty questioned as he scanned the flowing waters, "Did he fall or was he pushed?"

"Pushed, shoved, thrown," CJ near hysteria now, rubbed a hand through his short blonde hair, "I don't know he was sitting in the RMP while I did a perimeter search, then I heard him yelling over the radio. When I got here, some guy was walking away from the edge here," he moved quickly down the dock, "BOSCO!" Calling as he both searched and explained what he'd seen, "bastard thumbed the river then saluted me, like he knew me or something and was showing me the 'what for'! Right before he took off! MOE!"

Sully was on the radio again, "Crap," yanking his flashlight out he started scanning along with the others, "Central, what's the status of Search and Rescue?"

"In route Charlie, ETA 5 minutes," the female voice assured him.

"CJ," Sully pausing in his searching the rivers surface turned to him as he called out, "are you sure he went in? Maybe he's still on the dock? Just knocked out or something?"

"NO," CJ shouted back, "I heard him yelling for me and then the splash when he hit Sully, right there where you are now!"

CJ rapidly walking down the dock away from Sully, followed the current as he searched. Being brought up on rivers and bayous fishing and hunting as well as racing bassboats in Louisiana when his Dad was looking the other way he knew how fast the Hudson River flowed, and how far it could take a person caught in it.

Pausing in his explanation, CJ yelled, "HERE, HERE, I think I saw something!" Leaning over further he spotted Bosco's head surface for a second, then sink before his mouth cleared the water, "THERE HE IS!" His light hitting the dock, CJ was stripping his jacket and belt off as he kicked his shoes away from him as fast as his numbed fingers would allow. Dropping them on the dock as Sasha used her light to illuminate the area he'd seen him in. Moving her light a bit further at CJ's rapid-fire instructions they saw him break the surface again, this time making it further up out of the water.

As he went under again, his struggles twisting him around and over onto his stomach, Sasha saw what the perp had done, "OH MY GOD!" Sasha horrified cried out, "SULLY HE'S CUFFED! Oh God, his hands are cuffed behind his back!"

Running a few feet ahead of where he'd seen him, CJ jumped into the river feet first before anyone could stop him even as Sully ran up to join Sasha. Sully looked startled when glancing over he saw Ty stripped down to join CJ, jumping in a few feet ahead of where CJ had gone in. "DAVIS, NO! WAIT FOR...SON OF A...", keying his radio, "Central!" Sully shouted into the black hand-held, "We have three in the river now! Tell S&R to move their asses, and get us a bus!"

XXXX

Two years before:

Sully and Ty leading the other Officers and EMS into the diner stopped in shocked horror at the scene before them. Three men lying in blood on the floor before them, another holding the one nearest them in his arms, screams of grief filling the air as he rocked him like an infant in his arms.

"Oh my god," Sully snatched his radio off his shoulder, "Central we need EMS now, three GSW victims, put a rush on it!" Turning to two other Officers just behind him, Sully ordered them to deal with the civilian wounded, Ty was already moving to Bosco to check on him, while Sully went to CJ's side.

Lt. Swersky and Faith rushed in the door only moments after, Swersky stopping next to the two men nearest the door, shaking his head in negative answer at the other Officers as they indicated the man was indeed dead, Bosco's shot; though they would not know that until later; having found its mark hitting him dead center of his chest.

Faith continued on to Bosco and squatting down next to Ty she checked Bosco for a pulse, "Oh thank god," then seeing CJ on the floor, realized both were shot, "NO! Sully?"

"He's alive Faith," Sully was checking CJ for injuries other than his chin. She returned her attention for the moment to Bosco.

"Bos?" Faith helped Ty remove his vest as Ty already had his shirt pulled up, "Bosco! Can you hear me?" He groaned, slapping at their hands as Ty pulled the vest away bringing back memories for her that she'd have rather forgotten even as Faith lifted his tee up fearfully, "Damn, he's bleeding, the bullet went through his vest! Not again, come on Bosco, hang on okay?"

Swersky stood up as the other Officers pulled the grieving man from his brother to place him in cuffs until they could figure out what had happened here, and check him for injuries, then stepping around them he stopped a moment looking down at Ty, "Is he?"

"No, Lieu," Ty replied, "but he's been hit twice, maybe three times, his vest stopped most of them." He picked up Bosco's gun off the bloody floor handing it to Swersky. Dave took it from him, checking it and seeing it had been fired he shoved it into his belt. He stood a second watching as Faith ran to get towels from the owner of the diner then asked, "Sully?" he stepped around the table, "How is Caster?"

"Not sure Lieu, " Sully groaned in frustration, "How the hell did this happen? Looks like he busted his chin, there's a lot of blood, but he's breathing. Where's that damn BUS!"

"They're coming John," Dave assured him, "where's his gun?" scanning the area around them after seeing his holster was empty.

"I don't see it Lieu," Sully looking around, frowned, "maybe he's lying on it?"

"Well, damn it, find it," Dave replied shortly, turning he went to talk to the detectives who were arriving.

Kneeling again at Bosco's side Faith pressed one of the towels onto his chest, "Ty hold this while I put pressure on his shoulder wound!" Ty immediately did as she instructed. Impressed that she was so calm, because he was feeling like screaming and yet Faith was acting as if this were the most normal day ever. "Sully, how's he doing?" she asked, head turned to look over her shoulder, "Use that towel on his chin."

"I know Faith," Sully glanced up at her a frown on his face, but held his tongue knowing she was as worried about CJ as she was Bosco, "he's still out." Sully knew why she was calm on the outside even if her eyes spoke differently, Bosco and CJ had put her through enough a few years ago to make anyone feel they could handle anything..he knew, he'd been around for some of it. "Somebody better call Jamie," he commented watching Faith for reaction.

Bosco was moaning and pushing at Ty's hands now as he came around, but CJ was still quiet. "No, Bosco don't," Ty moved Bosco's hand away, "I'm trying to stop you from bleeding man, just be still okay?"

"Sully," Faith frowned back at him, as she placed another towel on Bosco's shoulder, "I don't even want to think about that right now. She's gonna have a freaking cow! Hey," Faith smiled down, seeing Bosco looking up at her, "glad to see those blues of yours mister. I thought you were gonna stop this?" She was scared to death but not about to show it to him right now.

"I was," he croaked out, flinching as he tried to move deciding that wasn't such a good idea, "but I guess I was wrong. And DON'T call Jamie! She's gonna kill me." Closing his eyes for a moment he asked, "Wha, what happened? Did Caster wreck the damn car again? Lieu's gonna be pissed." He coughed a few times then stopped talking as he tried to catch his breath.

Ty laughed, relieved that Bosco was joking, then sobered as his eyes took in CJ's still form. They had become great friends over the last five years and when Carlos got married last spring, he moved into CJ's place to share rent with someone again.

Sully looking up caught his eye, sharing a look of concern, Ty's for CJ and Sully's for CJ and Ty, he smiled attempting to reassure Ty his friend would be aright, then, mumbled, "Thank God finally!" as he saw the paramedics arrive.

EMS arrived as Eddie was taken out, he was yelling at Bosco, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" His grief causing him to forget why Bosco had shot Leo.

Carlos paused at the door to the diner as they shoved Eddie out of the building, then carrying the boxes while Kim followed with the bags he carefully entered and paused again looking at the body on the floor before him, finding that the man was indeed dead as the Officers outside had told him, he moved to Bosco while Kim quickly reached CJ's side. "What the hell happened?" he asked Faith and Ty as he began examining Bosco's injuries.

"Your guess is as good as ours right now Carlos," Ty replied, as he looked up at the chaos around them, "Lieu's trying to get that information now, but it looks like somehow they got into a gunfight with that guy," he indicated the dead man, "and maybe the guy they took out of here."

Carlos gave him a quick look then once around the diner seeing other Officers were trying to calm diners and move them out of the area, without much success as many wanted to tell what they'd seen right then and there while others tried to just get out and go home to forget what they'd seen then he went back to Bosco.

XXXX

Present time:

Under the surface again, his downward momentum slowing as he caught on to how to not sink Bosco began to kick his feet, his shoes making it almost too hard to move his legs so he fought them off and began kicking again harder. His bound arms useless in his efforts though he wrenched them back and forth instinctively, attempting to use anything that would assist in getting him back to the surface for air, his chest beginning to burn as he held his breath beyond anything he'd done previously in his life. Long moments passed as he kicked his way up, time passing seemed to nearly stop, 'Where's the damn dock? Am I going down instead of up?' confusion setting in quickly as his way up seemed to take forever. Finally, just when he couldn't hold on any longer his face breaking the surface for a few brief precious seconds he gasped a lung full of the cold night air grateful to have found it again. 'Oh shit its COLD!' Shaking his head as water steamed from his hair onto his face, he heard CJ's frantic calling above him as well as the sirens signaling hope of rescue.

Before he could call out to him he was again beneath the surface of the waters, the upward push stopped when he broke the surface he was drug under again, fighting for air as he renewed his kicking, refusing to go down without a fight. 'Come on, come on, Maurice you have to do this!' pushing himself to fight the downward pull, hard twists of his body the only assist his feet having as the cold waters made it known he would not escape without divine intervention.

Once more though brief in its time he broke free of the Hudson's grasp, "AAhhhhhAAhhhhh," his attempts at breaths combined now with choking as the waters current moving faster in this section buoyed him higher and kept his head out for several long seconds. Grateful for the reprieve from drowning, Bosco took in as much air as he could, loud gasps rasping the air around him. But it was short lived as his body was now slamming into a piling from the force of the current, "Ahhhh shit!" he yelled out, his head scraped by the bolts holding the braces in place, he was now bleeding as he was spun off again, the current sweeping him along as it tried once again to keep him under.

A few yards down and his head again broke the tensions of the waters surface as the current played with him like a cork on a line, he heard as he choked and sputtered trying to take a life-giving breath CJ yelling his name and calling to someone on the docks above. Attempting to call out to him, "Cee Ja...", Bosco was again shoved into the pilings chest first this time, and his call cut short, his fight for breath becoming even more serious and he was again pulled under.

His utility belt, it's weight dragging him down was assisting the current in its aim to drown its victim. His jacket, a lifesaver on the cold shores and city streets in winter, was now soaked and adding its own killing weight to him, Bosco couldn't believe how heavy it had become and was beginning to panic because of not being able to fight it off.. The numbing cold was beginning to make him sluggish both mentally and physically in his desperate fight to stay alive, to keep his head above water.

This time when he broke the surface only his nose was able to make it out and that was only because he tilted his face as far back as he could, then he was under once again. 'Oh God I'm gonna die! Don't breath, don't breath.' Now, giving up on taking a good breath he was trying to hold the one shallow breath he'd captured as his body began to fight him to take that next inhalation of anything it could to get oxygen to his muscles to continue its struggle to survive. Desperation in his almost superhuman action as one last time he lunged upwards, the current assisting him for the last time as the swirling tides around the dock gave for a second, as if the water itself was unable to decide if he should be out or under. This time his head and shoulders made it out.

Taking a ragged last breath, he slipped beneath the surface knowing this time he had no strength left to bring him back up. 'I heard them! Where are they? Please somebody...please.' In seconds this breath was gone as his body depleted of oxygen demanded more than he had been able to take in, forced him to try to breath under water.

Panic fully set in as his lungs, burning from the efforts of the last minutes, forced a breath the ice cold killing waters of the Hudson filled his mouth and burned his nose as it made its vicious way into his empty lungs. Beginning to black out he fought against it, spots of darkness and sparks of light both filling his vision, his body began to give up, his mind suddenly too numb to care. Slowed to a stop in his war with the waters Bosco felt a strange peace come over him then he began to sink as he stopped in his kicking, letting the dark waters take him.

Visions of his wife and Mother filled his mind as he began to let go, 'I love you' mentally whispered as he wished futility for one last good-bye. But the hardest for him to let go, to say a last prayer for was his soon to be five year old son who haunted his mind as he sank further and further down into the cold waters, Ricky. Bosco wondered if CJ would watch over him, if Jamie would tell him about his father and how much he loved him, if he would be ok without him to protect and guide him, if CJ or Mikey would be there when he started kindergarten next fall, 'I'm so sorry baby...' .

Then there was nothing.

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the nice comments. If anyone wants to finish Reality who hasn't already done so, I can email the entire finishedstory to you, (someone recently asked for it so its already in my 'email' and ready to go) just be aware that I won't know where you 'stopped' so you'll have to sort that out when you get it. The story comes in four emails, to control size for mail programs that have limits, unless you request just the last seven chapters, then of course its only going to be one. Each chapter is inclusive to one attachment and is in msword six I think.

Anyway, on with the current show, Enjoy!

M

**There are no Accidents**

**by Malinda**

**Chapter 4**

The Diner:

"Two GSW's, one to the chest, but I can see the bullet, he's lucky, it's lodged between two ribs," Carlos stated professionally, his younger self might have panicked upon seeing it was Bosco and CJ who were injured, but now, he took it in stride. His confidence and his maturity making itself known to anyone listening as well as watching him, now he glanced over at Kim, "um, one to the back, didn't penetrate the vest though; but lots of bruising, looks like he may have broken a rib. For sure the ones in front are fractured." He finished Bosco's IV, moving to his arm, he addressed Bosco calmly he touched his shoulder where it was cut open, "Did you get shot here? Do you remember Bosco?"

"No," Bosco his short painful breaths making it hard to talk now, he moved the oxygen mask off, "fell, I think," he gasped as Carlos shifted him slightly, "I think I hit the table."

Brow furrowing as he looked around, Carlos saw the corner where Bosco was pointing, and winced as he exclaimed briefly, "Damn, that must have hurt!" Ripping open a pressure bandage placing it over the jagged cut on his arm, "You sure have creative ways to get out of work don't you?"

"Bite me!" Bosco grumbled at him, "Just hurry the hell up Neito!" Gasping again as Carlos pressed the edges of the bandage into place, "Oww!"

"Big Baby," Carlos allowing his serious side to crack a bit grinned at him, winking at Ty over Bosco's head. Ty tried not to show reaction but Bosco saw his eyes crease.

"Somebody get me my phone," he pulled the mask away again, only a slight threat in his voice, "and call Jamie."

"OH hell no!" Carlos shoved the mask back into place, his professional side now pushed aside completely, "She's not kicking my ass cause you call her on me! You can wait until you get to the ER!"

Now it was Bosco's turn to grin weakly at Ty now that he'd gotten the upper hand again with Carlos. Ty grinned back, but looking again over at CJ his grin faded.

"How is he?" Faith squatted down next to Kim and quietly asked she was now checking on CJ, she knew Bosco was in competent hands and he was alert, which was more than she could say for her patient.

"Not sure," Kim glanced over at her, then looking past her to Carlos called out, "Carlos can you help me a minute?" Carlos turned quickly to see her finger over her mouth in a 'shush' motion.

"Sure Kim," Carlos got up, patting Bosco on the leg before he headed over, "be right back Bosco, you just keep that mask on."

Nodding Bosco closed his eyes waiting for them to get ready to take him out of the diner. Ty began to talk to him to distract him as Carlos joined Kim. Speaking softly, Kim announced, "He's got a GSW to the chest, looks like it might have gone in, good breath sounds on both lungs though so I can't be sure," she shrugged, "I don't see the bullet, looks like it was close range though. Must have knocked himself out on the floor because his chin is split underneath like he hit it pretty hard." Kim quietly continued to fill him in while she finished up the IV she was adding to CJ's arm. She'd already collared CJ with a splint and with Sully's help had him on a backboard. Quickly done with the IV she spoke briskly, "We need to go, I'm ready with him Carlos," glancing at a couple of the Officers standing near them, "help me guys, lets get him on the gurney. Carlos, are we taking them both in now or is another bus coming?"

Carlos was on the radio informing Central that they were now ready to transport. "Bosco can sit so we'll take them both in," he moved back to Bosco. Soon he and Ty were putting Bosco in the lift chair, "Ty we need you to drive."

"Sure," he answered with a nod, holding tightly to the lift chair, "lets go."

"Oh great," Bosco again moved the mask, "not bad enough," he gasped, "I get shot, now I gotta take my chances with Dale Jr. Hell my three year old probably drives better than you do."

Releasing one of the legs of the chair, this time Ty was the one who shoved the mask into place, "Don't worry about it old man, I got my license at Kmart, I know how to drive a bus, besides, Ricky taught me!"

Bosco screwed his face up, "OLD MAN!" his near shout causing him to cough, wishing he'd not started this conversation.

"Hey, you just turned 38, you're old now man!" Ty grinned at him, "Couple more years you'll be over the hill and have grandkids!"

Faith glanced over as she stood up watching them move the guys out, "Watch it Ty with the old jokes, I'm older than Bos is."

"Oh no," Ty cracked, attempting to keep Bosco distracted, "Sergeant Yokas, I would never call you old. I like living mamn!"

She grinned but didn't laugh as she followed them out, appreciating the try at humor but her concern for CJ and Bosco dampened the feeling.

Bosco when CJ was wheeled past seemed for the first time to comprehend that his partner was neither okay, nor awake as he himself was, his own shocked mind and body having enough to deal with he'd only asked once earlier about him. Having received an evasive answer and then been purposely distracted as Ty and Carlos tried to keep him calm, he not asked again. Now though his reaction to CJ began to set in, "CJ?" pulling the mask off yet again as Ty pausing pushed it back catching sight of his confused expression, "Why isn't he moving? CJ?" Bosco tried lean forward in the chair, his voice raised to a soft yell, "FAITH? Why isn't he moving?"

She turned back to him as Carlos and Ty began to bring him out behind CJ, "Bos, he was knocked out, but he's breathing fine okay, take it easy." She put her hand on his arm as she saw the fear in his eyes, "He's going to be aright Bosco, stop it, don't worry, you need to take it easy." He nodded looking first up at her then following CJ's progress out the door as Ty and Carlos paused with him until the door was cleared.

When it was empty, Ty and Carlos moved forward again with Bosco. Passing Leo's body on the tile floor where Detectives were working now, Bosco's eyes widened, "He's dead?"

He had not asked about the brothers yet, almost having forgotten them, it now came rushing back and Carlos glancing down at him hearing the distress in his voice, replied, "Yeah, he took one to the heart, sorry man there was nothing we could do."

"Nooo," dropping his head back against the chair, tears in his eyes, Bosco told them, "damn it. Where is his brother?"

"55 Edward took him to the station for booking," Swersky commented firmly as he was coming out from the back of the diner. He'd been conferring with the detectives, questioning the owner.

"NO!" Bosco grabbed his arm as Swersky neared him, yanking the oxygen mask off completely this time, "he didn't do anything Lieu! It was an accident! You have to let him go!"

Swersky frowned, "Bosco, that's not the story we've gotten so far from the diners or the owner! Everyone's saying he jumped you and then his brother jumped CJ!"

"WHAT?" Bosco sat forward again, his hand tightening on Swersky's arm, "LIEU, that's...," Coughing harshly, he went pale again, this time however Carlos seeing his color motioned for Ty to set the chair down.

"Bosco!" he admonished him, "You have to keep this on, and stay calm!" Shoving the mask back into place, he ordered him, "You can get it sorted out later! Damn man you have to relax, your pressure is way too high!" He pushed Bosco back against the chair's back by one hand on his shoulder, "RELAX! Don't make me sedate you, okay?" Bosco was fighting to stay forward, but at Carlos's words on the sedation he began to relax, he had no intention of getting knocked out until he knew CJ was ok, so nodding in agreement he gulped the oxygen in. He was feeling lightheaded now and dizzy, and despite trying now to cooperate he began blinking rapidly as he started to lose focus and then his eyelids drooped.

"Bosco!" Carlos called, but his voice was fading. Bosco was out again.

"Damn it!" Carlos quietly growled, checking Bosco's BP again, "We got to go, NOW! His pressure is through the damn roof."

"Don't you need to do something?" Ty asked worriedly as they moved out the doorway.

"Yeah, but in the bus, keep moving!" Carlos ordered him.

xxxx

Later same night at the hospital:

"Where is he?" Jamie nearly running into the ER asked as she saw Faith standing with Ty and Sully, with Lt. Swersky coming in behind her, "Where is he? Is he ok, where's CJ?"

"Bosco's okay, now that he's calmed down some," Faith gently stopped her as she tried to move past her to enter the exam room, "the bullet didn't penetrate his vest, Jamie. Just busted a couple of ribs up. Doc Thomas is finishing up with him now, said it should only be a few more minutes." She gave a quick frown, "Did Emily come to stay with Ricky for you?"

"Yes, she did, thanks for sending her over to watch him," obvious relief on her face for a moment then her brow furrowed again, "what about CJ? How is he and what the hell happened, and who shot them?"

Faith looked to Lt. Swersky, "Lieu, didn't you tell her..." He nodded but before he could answer the Doctor emerged from the exam room and he was saved from her glare and comments.

"He's going to be fine," Dr. Jenson, leaving the exam room CJ was in, commented as she saw her about to lay into Swersky, "hi Jamie," Dr. Jenson, looking at Faith now, continued, "Officer Caster is one lucky guy. The bullet was mostly stopped by his vest, just bruised and bloodied him up good, but overall he's doing well. So he should go home in a couple of days. Those vests really are lifesavers aren't they?"

"Oh thank god," Sully grinning in relief clapped Ty on the back, "hey, looks like you still have a roommate after all, partner!"

"Yeah," Ty grinned back at him as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "good thing too, I didn't want to have to move in with you."

Rolling her eyes, Faith pretended to ignore them both as she glanced at Jamie, speaking softly "Then we'd really have to call 911."

Jamie smiled slightly but was watching the Dr., "And?"

"Well," she sighed, "he did get a few front teeth knocked loose, and 14 stitches in his chin so he's not going to be playing football for awhile, or singing, but since my assistant is an artist he shouldn't have too much of a scar on that baby face of his. The oral guy should be here in a bit to see if his teeth need anything besides time to heal. We just have to keep the single nurses away from him while he's here. He's a doll-face!"

"Good luck with that," Faith teased, "the nurses here love him, so, is he awake? We need to ask him some questions about what happened."

"Oh he's awake," Dr. Jenson grinned, "and complaining that we're killing him. Keeps asking for his gun." She winked at them, "Give us a few minutes more and you can go in, won't be long I promise. He's really a lucky guy. And from what I hear so is Maurice!" She was looking at Jamie, "how about you, are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when I see him," Jamie smiled briefly at her, "I just got here, I haven't been able to even find out where he is yet."

"Oh, okay then," Dr. Jenson turned away to leave, "well, I've got 'real' patients to see now, take care, and if you need anything, I'll be around."

She walked off as a nurse approached her handing her a chart.

"Nice woman," Sully commented, "Don't think I've seen her before."

"Yeah," Jamie was watching him watch the Dr., "she is. She's been here awhile, we've worked together several times, but she used to work day shift so you most likely wouldn't have run into her. When her husband died a year ago in January, she decided to move to 3rd shift. Says its easier. Doesn't like the empty nights at home."

"Hum," Sully mused, "I understand that, glad I don't have those anymore since Rose agreed to marry me last year." His small seriousness lifting as he thought of his own wife, "Speaking of whom, I need to go and tell her that her son is trying to give 'me' gray hairs now." He paused a moment as they watched him, "Um, anyone want to go with?"

"No way," Ty grinning at him, teased, "I doubt you'll be able to withstand what that little hurricane brings, I'm not going anywhere near that house for a few days. I am going to the cafeteria though, anybody want to come with me, get some coffee?"

"No, thanks," Faith answered smiling at them, "I'm fine," she patted Sully on the shoulder, "and not thanks, I'll stay here. But good luck."

"Yea, thanks," Sully rolled his eyes, then shifted his belt and pants as if about to go into battle, "wish me luck."

Jamie avoiding the joking, walked over to the exam room Bosco was in, quietly watching the shadows on the curtains the Doctor and nurses caused as they moved around the room.

Faith joined her as Sully and Ty went their separate ways. "He's okay you know," she leaned against Jamie's shoulder gently to lend comfort, then stood beside her.

Tilting her head up to look at Faith, "Isn't he always?" Turning around to face the hallway, she leaned back against the window.

"You okay?" Faith was concerned by her lack of spirit as usually Jamie was kicking and screaming to get in to see him. Just two months ago he'd been thrown down a flight of stairs and only slightly sprained his knee and she'd been more upset than this.

"HUH?" Jamie seemed to be off in another world suddenly.

"I asked if you were okay?" Frowning Faith turned to her, "What?" Knowing her friend, she knew something big was bothering her now, "I know that face, what's bothering you, I mean other than," she gave a head toss toward Bosco's room..

"Just thinking about how many times I've been in one of these ER's with him over the past six years." Jamie sighed, "I keep hoping never to see one again, but I keep praying that I do see it again if he's involved with something physical and not just an Officer at the door telling me there is no need to come down here."

"Fred says the same thing," Faith instantly knowing now what it was grinned sheepishly at her, "he hated my being on the streets and he still doesn't like the hours. I don't blame him, its hard on everyone. Charlie going into the academy almost killed me when I thought about him out there facing the same things I faced."

"I still don't understand that I thought you had to be 21 for the academy," Jamie glad for the distraction questioned her, "I already told Rick that there is no way he's joining the police force like Moe."

"Oh," Faith laughed despite herself at the thought of Jamie telling the toddler that, "I bet Bosco just loved that. But he's only three so I think he's still into the Fire trucks, right? Despite Bosco trying to make Dougherty take it back. And to be NYPD you do have to be 21 but not just to attend the academy," Faith laughed low, "when he gets out he's going to have to wait a year. But he's determined, so..."

"Aren't they all?" Jamie smiled, "I know Warren was at that age. After all that nightmare with the kidnapping he was so determined to become a Cop and now thanks to CJ's 'help', he's talking about the FBI," she sighed, "Three men in law enforcement would be more than I can handle, anyway," her smile faded as she turned back to the glass, changing the subject, "what is taking so long?"

"Nothing it seems, look," Faith pointed out as Doctor Thomas exited the exam room.

"Well, ladies," he allowed the door to close behind him as he saw them, "looks like his luck is holding out, AGAIN," Doc Thomas shook his head in amused disbelief, "I swear everytime he comes in here I expect it to be his last, but he always seems to have the damnedest luck! He's fine, knocked the wind out of him and broke a couple of ribs, but overall he's very lucky. Oh and he's got a few stitches in his shoulder from the fall on the table, but again, lucky. Didn't even need surgery to remove the bullet, just plucked it right out!" He put his hand on Jamie's shoulder for a brief moment, "You can go in and see him now if you want Jamie," nodding to Faith, "you too Faith. Me, I need a drink."

"Uh Doc Thomas aren't you still on duty?" Faith questioned in concern even though she was relieved to hear that Bosco had once again escaped serious harm.

"NO," he grinned, "I'm off as of NOW! See ya!" He took off down the hallway, calling back, "I'm getting the heck out of here before anyone else from the 5-5 decides to come in!"

xxxx

"NO," Bosco was complaining to the nurse who was bandaging his ribs, "I don't need this stuff, I've had cracked ribs before, stop!"

"Officer Boscorelli, its getting done and that's THAT, now, BE STILL!" She was taping down the last of a strip of bandage as he sat on the side of the bed.

He lightly pushed her away, hopping down from the bedside, "NO IT'S NOT! I'm getting out of here NOW! Where is my shirt," looking down at his boxers, "and my pants!" He was left in his boxers and socks, as they had removed the gown to put the bandages on.

Faith burst out laughing then turned away as the nurse tried to make him stop, "Bosco! Really do you have to be such a stubborn ass all the time? Or do you just save your best behavior for here? Your son put up less of a fight getting his first hair cut!"

"Officer Boscorelli, please, would you just let me do my job!" the nurse was trying not to laugh at his red face as he realized that Faith and Jamie had come into the room, catching him in the middle of one of his tantrums, half naked.

Standing with her arms at her sides, shaking her head as she gave a huge sigh, no sign of mirth on her face, Jamie looked at the nurse, but spoke to Faith, a hard edge to her voice, "No Faith, Rick pitched just as big a fit, like Father like Son or haven't you noticed the stubborn trait?" Glancing at the nurse she added, "Don't bother trying to keep him here, he won't change his mind." She got a strange look on her face suddenly as both the nurse and Bosco stopped arguing over the clothes and stared at her, startled by the harsh tone of her voice. Faith turned to her frowning, "Jamie?" Only to see Jamie hold up her hand to stop her from speaking.

"Don't," she didn't look at Faith but it was clear to whom she was speaking, "it doesn't matter what anyone here wants or thinks, he's going to do what the hell he wants too."

With that comment she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Faith and Bosco with open mouths at her furious tone. Faith following quickly behind her after giving Bosco a worried look.

A few minutes later Bosco, dressed again emerged from the room looking for Jamie and Faith. He'd let the nurse finish what she was doing after Jamie's small tirade, thinking it would pacify her and he really did expect to find both of them waiting for him, but instead found only Faith waiting in the hall.

"Where is she?" he limped over to her, his hand holding his chest lightly, and asked with a small amount of worry in his voice, "And who has my son? Did she go in to see CJ? What room is he in, I want to see him." Casting his gaze around as if he expected her to come out then looking back at Faith when she didn't answer right away. "Well?"

"Bosco," Faith began not sure what was going on here, "she's not here. She left. And CJ was moved upstairs to a room already. I think its 324 if you want to go up." Folding her arms across her chest she snapped, "AND, Emily is with Ricky, as if we'd leave him with just anyone?"

"LEFT?" He asked blinking sharply at her, "Left as in to go home? Why the hell would she leave and go home without me?" He didn't argue that it was 'Rick' and not 'Ricky', he'd given that one up over two years ago.

"I have no idea Bos. I came out and she was gone, she asked one of the Officers who picked her up, Keyes I think, to take her." Faith stood awkwardly not really looking at him, "Did you guys have a fight or something before...?"

"Not that I know of," Bosco headed to the elevator, "everything was fine when I left the apartment this afternoon, she was planning Rick's birthday party," thinking of his son brought a small smile as he glanced back at her, "he wants Spiderman so get your cape out." When she smiled back he added, "I'm going to CJ's room, you coming? I'll talk to her when I get home, find out what the hell is going on."

"Sure, I'm coming," Faith joined him on the elevator, but both were quiet on the ride up despite his cheerful comment about his son.

XXXX

Present time:

CJ came to the surface quickly, shaking the river's water from his face and hair as he looked around frantically for Bosco, "MOE!" he yelled not seeing him, praying to God he'd not come in behind him after all. He knew the fast current would sweep Moe out before CJ could catch him.

Ty coming up only a second or two after CJ was even further down than him, spotting him, CJ yelled , "TY, DO YOU SEE HIM? USE YOUR FEET TO FEEL FOR HIM, I THINK HE STAYED UNDER THIS TIME!"

Both men desperately searched the river even while trying to stay afloat themselves. CJ could hear the sirens on the rescue boat heading their way and prayed it would get to them in time to help. He dove downward, swimming towards Ty's position while keeping his eyes open, hands reaching out sweeping through the cold waters, searching for Bosco. His experiences in the dark waters of Louisiana helping him as he kept his direction true to Ty's placement in these green waters. Even though the searchers above them were able to follow their progression with the powerful lights Ty himself wasn't sure of where he was, much less CJ.

Coming back to the surface for air, CJ locked eyes with Ty instantly knowing in the searching floodlights glare that he'd not found Moe either. Another deep breath in and out and he was again diving down to come up only seconds later again empty handed. He began to panic thinking that possibly they'd over swam him or he was already being dragged to the deeper waters in the river.

"DID YOU SEE HIM YET?" Ty yelled at him, he was swimming backwards even as the current swept them along, still probing the waters with his feet then shook his head in frustration, calling out to CJ, "I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BOAT?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM," CJ yelled back, "JUST KEEP TRYING!" He did yet another in and out deep breath and went back under. This time he hit something with the fingertips of his left hand but his dive was too short for him to grab it. Coming back up he screamed, "I THINK I FOUND HIM! TY HELP ME!"

Ty waited for a count of two as CJ went back under, then dove down hands outstretched, fighting the current as he attempted to help.

His dive deeper this time CJ was sure he felt hair sweeping under his fingers, then he knew he was. Digging his hand tight into the short strands he yanked upward as hard as he dared, nearly losing his grip but swinging his other arm forward he found his fingers wrapping round a face, Moe's face. Instantly he pulled him back to him as he brought his own legs forward to wrap around Moe, then unable to keep them afloat felt them both sinking rapidly with the extra weight. Fighting against it, CJ realized he was at the end of his air supply, but refusing to let go he pulled Moe higher in his arms and released his legs to try to kick for the surface now that he felt he had a good grip, but began to see dark spots in his vision.

Ty not reaching them surfaced again, gasping he drew in a deep breath and held it, hoping he could dive deep enough with it he heard as he went under again the others on the wharf yelling that the boat was almost to them, to hang on.

Under the surface he dove as deep as he could, slowly letting the air he'd inhaled out as he went. Thinking like CJ had a minute or two earlier that he'd missed them, he was about to kick for the surface when he came face to face with CJ who was barely making any progress. The floodlights barely making his blonde hair show up in the murky green water that swirled around them. Ty wasn't sure who was more startled or glad to see the other as he reached out and took hold of Bosco, helping CJ with his unconscious weight as together kicking hard they strove for the surface of the Hudson.

Breaking the waters plane together, they heard the shouts of excitement as Sully, Sasha and the others saw Bosco held between them, turn to quiet as all realized from his motionless state that he had been under too long.

They waited impatiently for the boat, treading water together, Moe held between them with CJ frantically trying to do mouth to mouth, the water flowing from Moe's nose and mouth making it impossible for CJ to move any air into his friend and partners lungs. Moe, his head tilted back in the water his smoky blue eyes closed was unresponsive to CJ's shaking of him or to his pleas for him to stay with him as CJ gave up on the effort of breathing for him. He concentrated on praying the boat would hurry as they held his face out of the Hudson, until finally they heard the engine and saw the boat pulling up to them. Hands reaching for them from the boat took Moe from his and Ty's arms then CJ lunged upward to grab the hand that reached out for him to climb aboard as fast as he could, as did Ty. Both men stood helplessly by, drenched with the freezing water pouring from them, shivering in the cold air, their work now done; the medics just beginning theirs. Both men were more than grateful even in their fear and worry when warm blankets were quickly wrapped around both before they were made to sit and themselves be checked over.

Ty looked over at CJ as the medic who was working on him blocked his view of Bosco. CJ with a look of both expectation of a miracle and desperate loss warring for control of his features was staring silently at the tableau before them. He watching the medics as they frantically worked on Bosco, first clearing his lungs of the waters then starting to breathe for him before they started the IV's. CJ in silent shock now was oblivious to the questions posed by the medic who was tending to him causing the man to turn to Ty, asking in frustration, "How long was he in? Did you see him go under? Was he under a long time?"

Ty in only slightly better condition than CJ, answered, "Too long, I'm, I'm not sure how long he was under before we went in, and yea we saw him go under the last time." Looking up at the man's questioning face, his final soft answer bringing tears to his eyes, "and it was too damn long after that before we found him again."

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love love love those reviews. Addicted huh? LOL I even got a couple of emails claiming I'm a bad influence and one trying to talk me into telling them what happened...not likely, lol, but nice try. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this fic, so here is the next one as promised. Not a lot of answers yet, but its almost over so I promise the suspense won't kill you. ;)**

**M**

**There are no Accidents**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey," hesitantly, Moe walked around the side of the couch, Faith declining to come in was waiting in the car for Emily. He'd asked her to come up with him, but she laughed and told him in no uncertain terms, "Oh no, you're facing that lady by yourself. But tell her I said I'm on her side, whatever it is and kiss your son for me will you, just send Emily down, please."

"Thanks a lot FRIEND!" Moe rolled his eyes, frustration and uncertainty in his voice, "You know I get shot, not once but twice and she's mad at ME? I'll never figure this shit out will I?" His eyes asking Faith for the answer, he saw he would get none.

"Nope," she smirked, "not until you actually start listening with more than your ears."

Frowning, he turned to her in aggravation and confusion, "What the hell does that mean?" When she laughed again, he tossed his hand up at her as if to dismiss her presence if she wasn't going to help him, "Why do women always talk in riddles?"

"We don't, you just aren't listening to what she's telling you!" Faith patted him on his shoulder, a small bit of sympathy now in her tone, "I'm leaving now..listen and you will figure it out!"

"I'm getting a headache!" Moe complained as he rubbed his chest where the fracture was, but always at heart a nice guy remembered to thank her, "Oh and thanks Faith, for the ride, and, everything." He opened the car door and got out then as she spoke removed his bag from the backseat.

She laughed softly, "Night Bos, you're welcome, and that's not your head, but its a good start."

"No, but it feels better than my head now after THIS conversation!" Moe grinned ruefully at herthen walked off to the front doorsinserting his key into the lock of the apartment building.

He was setting his bag down by the door of the apartment he and Jamie had on the third floor and limping over to the couch when he saw Jamie sitting there. Standing quietly next to the arm of the couch he tried again when she didn't answer his first greeting, "Hey you," he gave a soft winning smile, unsure if he should complain about her leaving; reassure her he was okay, or, ask if she was okay. As usual confused by the women in his life he simply waited silently for her to speak first.

"You're okay I take it?" She finally asked, her voice low but she still wasn't looking at him, "I'll get Emily, Faiths downstairs right?.

"Yea, I'm fine, not that you stayed around to find out," he tried for humor but instantly saw it failed as her head snapped around and she stared hard at him. "Um, yea, Faiths downstairs, and I can get Em, I want to see Rick anyway."

"That's good," her voice still quiet but there was anger in it, "and I didn't see the need to stay, you had it all under control, as usual. I'll get Emily, Rick is already sleeping."

"I won't wake him, I promise..." he froze as he saw her stand, her face suddenly furious, "Jamie, its ok, I'm ok, it was just a bad timing thing, wrong place, wrong..."

"Don't," now, Jamie was livid, "don't you dare try to tell me again this was 'just in the wrong place' crap! Moe I've had it! You either take that Sergeants test or I'm leaving!"

His mouth dropped open in shock, "What?"

"You told me you were going to take it Four years ago, after that whole mess with Lawrence was done with! Well, its been four years and you didn't try for it ONCE! So, now this IS IT. Take it, get off the street or I'm leaving! I won't be the one sitting on the side while everyone walks past telling me how 'bravely he died'!"

"Jamie its not going to happen like that!" Moe moved around the couch, intent on taking her in his arms, "Please honey, come here, I'm fine!"

"You heard me," standing her ground as he came around the couch to her, "don't touch me Moe I'm warning you." Her hands held away from her sides letting him know she was serious, "I mean it, you're not sweet talking or love making me out of this!"

He stopped, a slight smirk on his face, despite knowing she was really angry, somewhat amused that she could read him so well, but he kept his tone serious, "Okay, can we talk about this then?"

"Oh we can talk. We can talk about this all night, because that's ALL you're going to be doing," she went to the hallway, calling softly, "Emily, your Mom's here," When the young woman had come out of the room, she told her, "Faith chickened out, she's stayed downstairs. Thank you so much for staying here while I went to the hospital, Em."

"Sure," Emily smiled softly at her then gave Bosco a worried but scowling look, "Hey Uncle Bos, are you ok, how is CJ?"

"He's fine, or he will be," Bosco nodded to her as she walked up to pull back his shirt collar making him drop the shoulder in amusement as she examined the bandage on his shoulder, "what, you're going to play Doctor now too? Do I have to pay you, cause I'm not sure my insurance will cover this."

"No," Emily examined the area then folded her arms across her chest, looking him in the eye, she'd grown to be almost as tall as Faith and at twenty-three she was formidable as her Mother when she wanted to be, narrowing her eyes at him she treated him much like most of the women in his life as if he were the child they had to watch over, "I just started Medical School Uncle Bosco, but in a year or two I might just be the one stitching you up when you get a boo boo, so be nice." Giving him a wicked grin she watched as he gulped then moved past him as he pulled his shirt back into place, "Have a good night."

When she'd closed the door behind her, and Bosco had locked it up tight, he turned to Jamie, "Well? Can I get changed first?" He tried grinning at her, quickly deciding that wasn't going to work when her beautiful eyes scowled at him. Killing his grin, nodding quickly, "Be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I'll be here," Jamie watched him leave the room pulling his shirt off as he went, then she sat on the couch tiredly. Closing her eyes as they filled with tears at the sight of his bruised back above the wrapped ribs, the bandage on his shoulder. Her soft, "oh my god," not lost on him. Moe hesitated only slightly before continuing on to the bedroom.

Pulling open the dresser drawers, sorting through his sweats, Moe's mind raced, 'How the hell did this happen? When did it become Sergeant or leaving the force? Where was I? Faith must know something and just didn't tell me! Thanks a lot friend! Damn where are my gray sweatpants? Oh there they are...just great forgot to put them in the hamper! Okay where are my green ones...I told her I was going to take the test? I don't remember that...oh yeah I did didn't I? CRAP! Okay lets try the blue ones...finally! Now for a shirt...And what the hell is my getting jumped by some nut have to do with the damn Sergeants test anyway? Hell we were at dinner not on patrol! Where the hell are all my damn tee-shirts! I'll just sweet-talk her again and it'll be okay. Oh yeah, son-of-a- bitch! I forgot to put them in the dryer before I left today...DAMN IT! Oh well, guess I'm stuck until I get them dried. Hey maybe she dried them. Okay, just stay calm and she'll come to bed and in the morning she'll forget about it.'

Turning to grab his robe off of the hook in the closet he froze. A distant memory surfacing from years ago made him begin to sweat, Moe opened the closet door seeing the robe hanging on its hook. Slowly taking it down he slipped into it and moved away but again stopped, his heart pounding. A new picture was on the dresser, he'd missed it as he was digging through the drawers for clothing. His hand shaking he slowly turned it to him, gasping outloud as he saw it was of him in his dress uniform, his eyes moving along the dresser he saw a small book. Now he was completely freaked, letting go of the picture he touched the book, drawing it to him. It was a book, a small one he'd given Jamie almost six and a half years ago, even before they were together. Inside was a bookmark, it looked like a newspaper clipping. His hands were shaking so badly in shock he dropped the book onto the rug beneath his feet. The clipping slipped out, and he saw his face staring up at him with a grin.

He stood there refusing to pick up the clipping, not wanting to read what was on it, for how long he didn't know. He only knew that this was nearly the same happening here as what happened in a 'dream' he had in the swamp when he and CJ had been in the explosion. Moe was afraid to move, afraid for the 'dream' to continue, because before...

"I asked you, what are you doing just standing there?" Jamie's worried voice broke through his fog of memory, "MOE! What are you staring at? Answer me you're scaring me!"

Slowly looking up from the floor to her, he blinked, "Oh thank god, I'm not dead?"

Eyebrows to the ceiling, Jamie exclaimed, "Not that I know of! But you keep this up and I might just kill you myself! What are you doing? I've been talking to you for three minutes at least and you just stood there like you were in a trance! Moe what's going on? Should we go back to the hospital?" She had her hand on his wrist checking his pulse, "Damn, its racing. That's it we're going.."

Moe pulled her as quickly to him as his injured ribs would allow, grabbing her in a hug, "NOOO I'm fine! Really!" He started laughing, "Just thinking about something!"

"Okay," she leaned away, "what? Is this your way of distracting me? Because if you think..."

"NO!" Moe grinned, "Oh no." He paused, pulling her back close, "I'm taking the Sergeants test as soon as it comes up again! I promise! You were right, I told you I would do it and I'm gonna! As soon as possible!"

Now Jamie was the one surprised, "Really?" Suspicious of his words, "You're not just saying that to distract me until I 'forget' are you? Because if you are Moe..."

"I'm taking it," holding her face in his hands, looking down into her eyes, "I promise." A smirk coming over his face, "I do have tee-shirts in the washer don't I?"

"What, yes you washed them last night, they're probably still sitting in there, it not like you ever remember to take them out," Jamie blinked as he grinned more, finally exclaiming, "Did you get a concussion?"

"Years ago," Moe laughed outloud, "But I think it's just starting to kick in now. Come on, I'm hungry, and I am going to look in on Rick, I want to tuck him in." Pushing her ahead of him out of the bedroom, looking over at the dresser, he blinked hard, the small hairs on his neck standing up. The picture of him in his dress uniform was gone...

Moe didn't even look back for the book or bookmark, "Hey, I'm hungry, are you hungry, let's order Chinese Chicken!"

"Moe, its three in the morning, he was already tucked in, you better not wake him up!" Jamie laughed lightly, only somewhat relieved that he'd given in so quickly on the Sergeants test, suspicious but willing to give him a chance, "and I don't think Sesame's is open!"

"That's okay, I know how to do it without waking him," Moe pulled the bedroom door closed behind him, "And we'll order whatever is open. Suddenly I feel like staying up and talking all night!"

"I really think we need to go back to the hospital Moe," Jamie frowned at him as he picked up the small bundle of takeout menus next to the phone, "you might be more injured than they said!"

Hitting the speed dial to quickly dial one of their regular take out places, before she could interfere he spoke into the phone, "Hello? Yeah I'd like an order of..." looking at her, "NO hospital,I'm fine! Now what do you want? I called Jake's BBQ"

"AT THREE IN THE MORNING?" Jamie shook her head, "No that's okay, nothing for me, thanks."

"Yeah, I want a side of the babyback ribs, extra sauce; um, beans, coleslaw, and lets see..." Moe continued his order as she sat and watched.

"Better get them to throw in some antacid sweetheart," she grimaced.

Hanging up, "I don't need that," he grinned.

"But I think I might if I watch you eat all THAT!" Jamie grinned back at him, unable to resist his famous charm, but if he thought that this behavior was going to make her forget they were going to discuss his leaving the force, he was mistaken.

A huge grin on his face, Moe carefully leaned over the snack bar towards her, "I feel like coffee, want some? Good, would you make some, please?" Kissing her quickly he turned to head down the hall to their son's room, "Sergeant Boscorelli, yeah I think I like that, I could live with that!"

"Yea, I think that's the idea, Maurice," Jamie shook her head, "To think CJ has to put up with this for twelve hours at work, now I feel even more sorry for him!"

Moe laughed, even as he grimaced, "Not as sorry as he's gonna feel when he wakes up tomorrow with that mouth of his!"

Stifling his laugher, wincing as his ribs reminded him that CJ wasn't the only one who was going to wake up tomorrow with a grimace he carefully entered Rick's room to see his small son on his back, spread eagle on the bed, his blankets kicked off and his tiny mouth open as he slept soundly in his innocence. The smile on his face changing to a softness that never failed to melt Jamie's heart when she saw it come over him, Bosco moved closer to the bed to stand, simply watching him sleep. After a moment of studying him he raised his head to look around the nursery, wondering again if it was time to change the 'baby' things on the walls to something more 'boy'. The bright colors of the painted trees and clouds standing out in the moonlight the only things he'd not change until Rick asked him too. Memory of the baby bed and changing table that had stood where the 'big boy' bed was now softened his smile more. He'd fully expected a little girl when Jamie had gone into the hospital but the Doctors had been wrong and they'd brought home this son instead. He'd actually found himself a bit disappointed, feeling a sort of loss along with the joy and he wondered for a short time if there was something wrong with him that he'd felt that way. It didn't take but a day or two and that had disappeared and he couldn't imagine not having this child in his life.

Carefully reaching out he lifted the yellow and blue blanket that was decorated with bears and balls to place it over his son's outstretched legs and arms, knowing in only a few minutes he'd be uncovered again. Another 'like Father like Son' that Jamie had quickly noticed and pointed out to him, and his Mother, and anyone else who would listen. He didn't mind, not really that she found so many things to compare, it gave him a sense of belonging he'd not felt before, a grounding that made him feel even more complete. There was someone in his life that truly was a part of him, someone besides his Mother and Jamie who he would gladly die for, someone who needed him. Needed him to come home every night and day.

Suddenly he knew, he had to get off the streets. He couldn't imagine anyone else raising his son, his heart gripped a second in an icy fist Moe leaned down and touched the dark curls, sweeping them gently aside from Rick's little forehead, feeling the silken strands that reminded him of Jamie's so much. Swallowing against the instant lump he couldn't resist leaning further to kiss him gently where the curl had lay on his forehead, the warm scent of his son bringing heat back to his heart as he backed off before he woke him.

Turning he moved to leave, only to see his wife watching him from the doorway. Moving to her, he stated, "I promise." Jamie allowed him to take her into his arms, kissing him gently at first, the kiss moving into something more promising as it grew, then he was backing her out of the room, whispering, "I promise."

Several months later:

"I'm sorry Moe, I know how hard you tried to stop this from happening," CJ walked with him down the courthouse steps to their RMP.

"Yeah Ceegg me too, damn sorry," he unlocked the door to the car, getting into the drivers seat, "he didn't deserve two years, hell he didn't deserve anything. It was just an accident. He couldn't know his brother would freak like that."

"Maybe he can win the appeal," CJ strapped his seatbelt on, "get out in just a few months."

"Yeah right," Moe looked over at him as he started the car, "the way the court system works so slow, he'll be lucky to even see an appeal happen before his sentence is OVER!" Nodding in silence CJ looked out the window as Moe pulled away from the curb. Remembering the scene as the judge read the sentence outloud.

Thirty Minutes before:

"Edward Ellison Scofano, this court finds you guilty of obstruction of justice, and guilty of bringing harm to an Officer of the New York City Police Department and sentences you to two years hard labor at Rikers Island Penitentiary. Sentence to be commuted with time served. You will be allowed to say good-bye to your family, and then the prison officials will escort you forthwith to the prison. Court is adjourned." Judge Hickman was known as a harsh man and the sentence could have been a lot longer but with Boscorelli's testimony and plea for leniency in fact dismissal he allowed a light sentience than he usually did. Banging his gavel the judge rose, the court with him. He left the room missing what happened next.

"YOU!" Eddie stood glaring at Moe, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm so sorry," Moe tried, "you know I never wanted this to happen!"

"SCREW YOU BOSCORELLI! YOU KILLED MY BABY BROTHER AND I'M THE ONE GOING TO JAIL?" Eddie's lawyer and the prison escorts quickly removed him from the courtroom as he continued to rain down threats on Moe.

Outside the courthouse:

"55-David," the dispatcher's voice broke CJ's reverie of the events just passed, "domestic dispute at 128 Hanson Drive. Are you still 98?"

"No Central," CJ responded, "we got it. Are weapons involved?"

"No David, but EMS is also responding so be advised." She was gone.

"Great," Moe mused, "back to the good citizens of New York. How many damn domestics have we gone on this week? Fifteen? Twenty? Can't anyone get along anymore? SHIT!"

"Guess not," CJ glanced over at him, worry in his eyes, "you okay? Want to sit this one out? We can let Davis and Sully take it instead, doubt they'd mind."

"No its okay," Moe made the corner flipping on the siren and lights, "might as well, maybe it'll help get my mind off that man serving two years for something he didn't do!" Somehow CJ doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"Hey, I almost forgot," CJ grinned over, changing the subject, "you saw the Sergeants test is coming up again right? Ready to take it or you gonna 'be out sick' again?"

"Don't," Moe warned, "and if Jamie gets a clue its coming up, YOU are gonna be a part of a domestic call!"

"What?" CJ laughed, "You gonna beat me up?" Glancing over in pretend shock.

"NO!" Moe grimaced, "You're gonna be pulling Jamie off my ASS! That woman will beat my ass silly she finds out I'm still ducking that test!"

"Oh," CJ glanced forward, "well in that case, I mean you did promise her and all..." Smirking at the thought of her doing just that.

"Don't even think about it Caster!" Moe gave him a quick anxious look as he pulled up in front of

128 Hanson Drive, "I'm serious! She'll kick my ass if she finds out!"

"How much you paying for silence these days Moe?" CJ laughed as he exited the RMP, he knew that Bosco had promised her, but he was glad at the same time that his friend and partner hadn't left the streets, yet.

"I'm gonna die a poor poor man..." Moe grumbled as he followed, "Central we've arrived at the domestic...what is EMS's ETA?" Eyeing the man with the bleeding head wound lying in the yard with his 'wife?' standing over him with a bat, "Man, she so better not find out, or that's gonna be ME!"

CJ calling out, "MAMN PLEASE! PUT THE BAT DOWN!" As he glanced back at Moe thinking the same thing, 'Moe, you better hope she doesn't find out from Faith, or you gonna be the one needing EMS not just this guy!'

XXXX

Present Day:

"The patient is a 40 year old male," the paramedic called in to base, "drowning victim, vitals are...".

CJ and Ty listened as the two EMS's worked on Moe, both men catching themselves taking breaths as if to help him breath. Sitting next to one another as the boat arrived at the dock to unload them into the waiting Ambulances they realized it didn't look good for him.

They were still doing CPR and while it had only been a couple of minutes it seemed like an eternity. CJ felt like he was back in Louisiana while Jimmy worked on Jamie, yet somehow this seemed much worse. He knew that Jamie had been under only a short time, while Moe had been down a lot longer, or at least to his shocked system it seemed longer.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he watched them unload Moe and haul him to the waiting ambulance.

"What?" Ty glanced over hearing CJ speak for the first time since the boat had picked them up.

"Nothing," CJ stood following, feeling hands grab him and guide him to the ambulance Moe was in, he didn't really register who was leading him. Just got in and sat down as they continued to work on Moe.

Ty was loaded into the remaining bus, he protested, wanting to stay and help with the investigation, but Swersky insisted. Sully climbed in sitting beside him as another EMS looked him over.

"He's going to be okay," Sully tried, his words sounding weak even to himself as Ty turned to him.

"No Sul," Ty frowned, "I don't think this time he is. You didn't see him when we pulled him up!"

He slammed his fist into the seat, "We should have had him sooner! DAMN IT!"

"Settle down Ty," Kim tried to reassure him, "he's got the best care, and the Docs at Mercy won't give up so easily. You know how Bosco is..."

"Yeah," Ty nodded looking down, "stubborn-ass, mule-headed, ironman..."

"And those are his good qualities!" She laughed softly.

Ty looked up, small smirk, "Bosco would tell you to 'bite me' for that!"

"Well," Kim winked as she watched the blood pressure monitor, "tell him I said it, cause I want him to tell me to my face!"

Sully clapped Ty on the back lightly, "It's Bosco Ty. Remember that, nothing can kill him! Except Jamie of course!"

"OH SHIT!" Ty looked at Sully, "Jamie!"

"Someone's already gone to get her," Sully nodded, "Swersky called Faith to go and bring her."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Apology,**

**I was on vacation for nine days, then we had inventory prep at work (nightmare!), I have had NO time to write until today. Enjoy, **

**Malinda**

**There are no Accidents**

**Chapter Six**

"Why?" Moe asked in frustration as Jamie swirled the glass of tea and avoided his eyes while watching the ice clink together, "I thought we agreed you'd stay home until he went to First Grade, Jamie?" Sitting across from her with the bills scattered on the table before him, Bosco had been working out the budget for the next six months when she'd hit him with her 'decision'. One he'd not had a say in obviously, but he wasn't going down without a fight, "You said it was important, that you only get one chance to get it right and I agreed with you. You know my Mom was never home until after we were in school and she went to work as a barmaid at night. Staying with my Grams was great but..."

"Stop," Jamie finally looked up and he was surprised to see the fire in her eyes, "I've heard it all before, and yes, I did say those things, and I still believe them, but damn it Maurice its been a year and you've had the chance to take that Sergeants test Twice and both times something's 'come up' and you missed it. I'm not going to be left with nothing and no job when you get killed out there. I have a child to raise, remember? I'm not doing it in poverty."

He was stunned and it showed on his face as his mouth dropped open as if he was going to speak only to close without him saying anything. Jamie sat in silence waiting for the explosion, talking about him 'dying' on the job was taboo and she knew it, but enough was enough, she was tired of watching the news blurbs about yet another cop being injured or shot and having to wait until he called home to be sure it wasn't him.

Finally, he sputtered out, "You, you've already got me buried? My kid in the slums cause I'm not around?" Bosco's face was turning a dark shade of red, anger flashing in his eyes, "Damn it, you know that's not going to happen, woman!"

There it was, the fight was started, he only called her woman when he was feeling amorous or was pissed off enough to get the neighbors to bang on the walls of the apartment next door. "No, I don't have you buried, but you know it could happen, and you 'promised' me, Maurice and you had no intention of keeping that promise! If I don't go back to work now I might not be able to have enough seniority anymore to decide that I can take off any time if Rick needs me to. I've already talked to several day care's and have a list we can go over to choose the best one from when I'm working. It would only be for a couple of days a week, and one or two at night once a month..." She tried to maintain a sense of reason, her mind was made up but she knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince him now, it had been a long time since they'd had a real fight and she knew if he thought it was something worth having one then she'd better be the reasonable one here.

Pushing away from the table, the chair scrapping hard across the floor, Moe was on his feet staring at her, surprising her when he threw down the pencil in his hand and without another word walked out of the room. "Oh Maurice, don't be like that, come back and lets talk..." but the front door slammed before she could finish her sentence, leaving Jamie sitting, the glass still in her hands. She knew not to go after him, but she knew who to call who could go after him and who wouldn't care if he yelled at them, they'd just yell back.

He'd promised, and she wasn't backing down off of this, either he did as he'd swore he would a year ago in Rick's room or she'd be taking that job next month. Getting up from the table, she made the phone call to CJ before going to check on Rick who was playing in his room, Jamie had a feeling it was going to be a long morning ahead.

XXXX

"You did make a promise to her, man," CJ tried to reason, "I told you this was going to get ugly if you didn't keep it." He was licking an ice cream cone as he watched Moe stew over his cup of coffee.

"Shut up," Moe grumbled as he poured more sugar into the cup before stirring it, "I didn't ask your opinion and I don't want it." He looked up grumpily, "Did I call you? Why are you here?"

"I was summoned," CJ grinned as he wiped the dripping ice cream from his chin with his hand and licked it off, "and when that lady says 'find him and talk to him', I do as told."

"Is she your wife or mine?" Moe scowled at him, his tone irritated, "Last time I checked I'm the only one she can 'summon'."

CJ stared at him, "Who told you that? When that lady says jump, even Lieu jumps."

The first smirk and sign of lessening of the storm crossed Moe's face, "Yea, he does doesn't he?" He was well aware of what Swersky thought of Jamie, Lieu considered her his own personal 'Bosco manager' as he put it to them both at their wedding and hadn't changed that view yet.

"So," CJ jumped right into the 'smirk', "what is your problem with her going back to work, its not like you won't see her since you go to work at two anyway, her job will be from one to nine..." he stopped as soon as he saw Moe freeze up and lock in on him, "um, well," CJ found a sudden renewed interest in his ice cream as he avoided Moe's eye contact.

"You knew?" the hands clenching the cup made CJ swallow hard as Moe stared at him in growing anger again, "you knew she was going back to work? She told 'YOU' and not me..."

"No!" CJ met him head-on before this escalated into a shouting match, "when she called me earlier she told me what you were mad about and I asked her about the job, I swear, she didn't tell me before today." For once he could say this and not be hedging or out and out lying, he'd known nothing until she called.

"Oh." Moe settled back down after studying his partner and friend to make sure he wasn't lying to him, it wouldn't be the first time he'd helped cover for her, but he knew that CJ had covered his butt more so he wasn't really mad, just seriously irritated. Unable to let the curiosity cat go, Moe asked despite himself, "So, what did she say, about the job?"

"Maybe you should ask her," CJ felt the tension leaving his shoulders as he saw Moe settling back with his coffee, "I mean its between you guys."

Blinking at him, Moe laughed tightly, "That's why she sent you right?" Shaking his head he took a sip of his coffee before asking again, "Just tell me, and stop licking that ice cream like you're having sex with it, before you have that waitress jumping you right here at the table."

CJ grinned as he cut his eyes over at the waitress who was watching him with interest, "Think she would?" Turning back to Moe when the woman waved he gave him a serious look, "You look away if she does ok, I wouldn't want you to feel bad or anything watching me do my thing, me being an expert an all..." he laughed outloud as Moe's coffee cup banged down on the table.

"CJ," Moe growled, his smirk growing, "just tell me."

"Ok, ok," he licked the ice cream slowly once more before beginning, grinning as Moe narrowed his eyes at him, "jealous cause I still get women chasing me? Ok, don't kill me here," as Moe leaned forward menacingly, "she said its two days a week with three in a couple of months if everything works out like she wants it to, with the day care and you and all, then they want her to work two nights twice a month for someone else when they get their days off. The place is some kind of cancer treatment center or something, I didn't get all of it, I was kind of busy when she called."

"Doing what," Moe couldn't resist the taunt, "bleaching that mop of yours again?"

"No," CJ touched his short hair, defensive now, "that was 'once' Moe, let it go!"

Drinking the last of his coffee down, Moe dropped some change on the table between them, "that's what you keep telling everyone, but I know better, you might be 'blonde' partner, but you ain't 'that' blonde." As CJ grinned at him over his nearly finished ice cream Moe grew serious again, "she has me dead and buried, did she tell you that part?"

Cocking his head at him, CJ argued, "She didn't say that, Moe, she said she was protecting Rick and herself because you won't take that damn test. What is the problem, I mean you talked about it for months and then nothing. Everytime its come up you have some excuse, I thought you wanted off the streets?"

"I do, but not at a desk," Moe scowled, in his heart he knew he was lying, he loved being a cop, on the street cop, not 'at a desk' one. It was who he was, what he was and he was having a lot of trouble with the 'promise' he'd made, even if it was in his families best interest, "I want something else," he gestured to CJ, "do you want to get off the streets? I mean you had a chance at the FBI for crying outloud and you blew that off for this," he waved to the sidewalk just outside the small shop, "you could be making a lot more money and not giving Laurel gray hairs but you're not now are you?"

"But I don't have a wife and kid," CJ came right back at him, "I might have to rethink the whole 'street cop' if I did. Hell its getting more and more dangerous out here and you know that, look what happened a year ago, we both almost died, man. I think you really need to consider what she's asking you to do, partner."

"I have," Moe leaned back again in his chair, "and when I find something that I can do for the next twenty years and not put a gun in my mouth because I'm so damn bored, I will."

CJ stared at him for several long moments, his own cup of coffee now in his hand forgotten, then softly commented, "If that lady of yours and that fantastic little kid aren't enough to keep you from doing that anyway, then I don't know what else to say."

"Me neither," Moe muttered before he got up from his chair, "I'm going home, see you at work tonight."

"Sure, later," after he'd gone CJ sat awhile longer watching the passersby then paid his own bill before heading home to finish cleaning his apartment. The waitress he saw slipped him her number on the back of his receipt, but he gave it little notice as his thoughts were on Moe's problem just then, and those were that he was an idiot CJ would give anything to have what Moe had, including giving up the streets if he had the kind of relationship that Moe and Jamie had and would do anything to protect the future of a son that CJ loved like his very own.

XXXX

Walking rapidly into the ER, Jamie was surrounded instantly by Officers and Brass, but she only had eyes for CJ who met her before they could herd her into a 'quiet room', he took her into his arms briefly then before anyone could stop him, led her past them to where the Doctors were working on Moe.

"How, how is he," her strained voice sounding so faint to CJ that his heart was breaking, he knew how much this woman loved Moe, what she'd been through to be with him and now he had to tell her that they were saying it wasn't looking good for him, "CJ, they said he drowned," hazel eyes stared up at him in horror, unshed tears making the green bright until he felt like he was going to scream for her, "were you there, I want to see him," it was obvious to everyone that she was barely hanging on as she pulled away from him and turned to the room Moe was in.

"Wait," CJ reached out for her, "Jamie, please, wait..." she slipped from his grasp only to run into the Doctor who was leaving the room to speak to the family.

Doctor Thomas slipped out of the door, pulling it deliberately closed behind him when he saw Jamie about to enter, "We need to talk, Jamie," he looked over her head at CJ, then at Faith who was standing with her hand pressed to her chest, her husband behind her, "is Rose here?"

"Sully went to get her," CJ spoke up quietly, his own voice faint now that he saw the look in Doc Thomas's eyes, "they should be here in a few minutes." He put his hands on Jamie's shoulders as she stepped back away from the Doc as if she were denying anything he had to say to her unless it was that Moe could leave now.

His eyes resting again on Jamie's, Doc Thomas sighed, "Do you want to wait, Jamie, for his Mother or..."

"No," Jamie squared her shoulders even as tears slipped down her face, "say what you have to say, Eric." She'd known him for years and knew he had no good news for her now, "is my husband dead?" The last a strangled hold on sanity barely heard by anyone not standing close by.

"No," Doc Thomas shook his head softly, "no, he's alive, but only barely, Jamie." Glancing around at the others he reached out and touched her arm gently, "When we got him here he still wasn't breathing, from what I was told, Officer Boscorelli was under for more than eight minutes." She gasped and CJ tightened his hands as guilt swept over him in a wave, the Doctor continued, "He's breathing with a ventilator and we're not getting any good reflexes from him yet, but he is reacting to pain stimuli, which is hopeful." He gave her a sympathetic look, "Its not going to be an easy day, but you can see him in a few minutes, I won't sugar coat it for you, I respect you too much for that, the next," he looked again at the others, "few days will tell us if he's going to make it, and whether there's been any significant damage to his brain or not. Right now its way to early to tell."

A harsh sob brought Jamie back to awareness as she stared blankly at the nameplate on Doctor Thomas's white coat, then she realized CJ still behind her, it was him crying as he told her he was sorry for not finding him sooner. Before she could respond to him, Faith was by her side, holding her as Fred and Ty dealt with CJ, then Jamie was pushing past them all to go and see her husband.

XXXX

Approaching the bed, Jamie felt a strong sense of deja vous wash over her. She'd been here too many times in their short life together and as she stared at the monitors surrounding him, at the tubes preventing her from seeing his sweet face, the wires and more tubes peeking out from beneath the blankets keeping him warm she wanted to rip them all off of him and shake him until he woke up and she could scream at him.

Anger ripped through her like a knife, warring with the crushing heartbreak until it was impossible for her to tell which was which. She'd seen drowning victims before, those who suddenly and without reason woke up as if nothing had happened. She'd also seen those who didn't wake up and she was terrified that Moe was in the second category, that this was the 'one time too many' for him. He'd refused to take the Sergeants test, again, she knew it even though he didn't think she had found out. It had again angered her, but she'd accepted that if she loved this man she had to allow him what he needed away from their home so he could retain his pride, his spirit. So, she'd not said anything, just swallowed the fear, yet again and taken another step in her own independence 'just in case'. She kept telling herself that she was being smart, careful, safe, that it wasn't an omen that kept making her so uneasy at night when she was home with Rick and Moe was working the streets. Kept telling herself that every cops spouse deals with this every day, and that if she was going to stay his wife, she had to find a way to accept the dangers and live in peace with him over them.

Until she had to see him hurt, or afraid, or hear him sobbing in his sleep over some kid he couldn't help or yet another awful scene he'd had to witness that he could do nothing about. She knew what only a handful of others knew about her husband, that he took everything to heart, as if it was up to 'him' and 'him' alone to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Its one of the main reasons she loved him so much, and also one of the reasons she had to take the steps to protect their son's future. He couldn't 'not' be a cop anymore than she could give up being his wife.

Now however Jamie wished she'd pushed the issue harder, not given in to his desire to stay on the street, his need to be hands on with the people of the city. Watching her husbands body struggle to survive she knew if he died she'd never recover, that their little son would never really know just how wonderful his Daddy was, how much love was in this body lying so still and quiet. Tears fell from her chin to soak into the blanket as she leaned over the railing and kissed his forehead, "Don't you dare die on me Maurice Louis Boscorelli, don't you dare. You fight, like you've never fought before sweetheart, I need you," she sobbed despite trying not to cry in his presence, "Rick needs you, please, Moe don't leave him alone." Gripping his limp hand in hers, Jamie leaned as close as she could to him, stroking his still damp hair as she held his hand to her heart, "You've got to fight, you hear me, I love you, Moe, you have to stay with me."

Faith stood near the closed door, watching as Jamie's pleas fell unheard, the only other sounds in the room the whooshing of the ventilator and the beeps from the cardiac machinery, her own heart wrenched until she couldn't breathe. Something told her that this time he wasn't just going to wake up and everything be ok. Faith wanted to walk across the room and comfort Jamie, say something to her friend and ex-partner to make him know she was there too, but instead she felt frozen, unable to move and could only watch as Jamie's shoulders began to shake, Moe's hand clutched to her chest, her words softer as she pleaded with him to live.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the longish delay, work, work, work, makes the writer tired.**

**Enjoy,**

**M**

**There are no Accidents**

**by Malinda**

Chapter Seven

Hospitaleight days later:

"Rose, you really need to come home and get some sleep," Sully rubbed his wife's shoulders gently as she sat holding her son's hand while he slept on, "there isn't anything you can do here right now, Jamie's here and if he knew you were..." Sully was cut off as she reached up to grasp his fingers in hers and squeezed once to stop him.

"No, I can't leave him, John," Rose looked back over her shoulder up at him, "he might wake up and no one will be here with him," her tired eyes pleaded with him to understand, "he'll be scared, and one of us needs to be here when he does." It was obvious the toll that the twenty-four hour watch she'd put on herself was taking, even to a stranger, but to Sully it was heartbreaking to see.

Gently he squatted next to her, his overlarge frame more graceful than it would first appear to be, rubbing her forearm lightly as he tried again, "Rosy, Moe would kick my ass for me if he knew you were so tired and I didn't do anything to get you to rest. Now," he stood up again, "you're coming home and that's all there is to it, CJ's coming in as soon as he gets off work tonight, Jamie's here now," he saw the battle begin in her eyes and quickly threw out the kicker to seal his argument, "and someone needs to be with Ricky, right? How about you and I take him home with us tonight? We can order a pizza and get that Flipper movie he likes out for him to watch..."

"Nemo," Rose corrected him with a smile despite desperate worry about Moe, "John, its not a dolphin, its a clownfish, and if Maurice knew you were feeding him Pizza, he'd have a cow." But she was showing signs now of relenting, the constant vigil was exhausting and the thought of seeing Rick and holding her grandson suddenly seemed very appealing.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with Pizza, Moe loves it, he's just on this 'healthy' food kick, he'll get over it just like he did the 'no plastic diapers on my kid' thing." Sully winked at her, glad he had finally hit on the right trigger to get her to leave Moe's bedside.

Walking into the room, her own eyes red, the exhaustion showing on her face, Jamie overheard the last comment and reaching Sully put her hand on his back to let him know she was there, then wryly commented, "And was I glad he got over 'that' little ranting, I don't know how much more of those cloth diapers being washed out I could have taken." Smiling gently at Rose, Jamie didn't touch her husband but instead did a quick visual check of his monitors before seeing that nothing had changed since she'd gone to get something to eat. Satisfied that he wasn't worse, she moved to the couch by the window and sat tiredly down, "If I'd known sooner that he would get so freaked out by having to help wash them out once Rick got on babyfood and not just when he was on breastmilk, I'd have fed that child spinach before we left the hospital with him."

A low laugh erupted from Sully, with a spark of a real smile crossing Rose's face before she stood up finally, "I'd have done it for you, I still can't believe he fell for that 'better for the skin' mess. Maybe when he was a baby, because those huge thick plastic things were horrible, and cost so much, but now I think those new plastic diapers are the best thing since bread was invented."

"Go home Rose," Jamie urged gently, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll call you as soon as anything happens." Yawning she rubbed the back of her neck, "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep here on the couch until CJ gets here."

A slight frown on her forehead, Rose debated with herself as to whether she could leave or not, but Sully's whispered, "Nemo, Ricky, Pizza..." sealed it for her, "Ok, ok, you win," rising slowly to her feet she turned to him, "John, no peppers, they'll give him nightmares and you heartburn."

"Deal," Sully smiled down at her in success, "now, lets go before its too late to watch that movie, I love that fish."

Turning to tell Jamie good-bye, Rose rolled her eyes at Sully's comment, as she knowingly and with humor made her own comment, "He tells everyone that those movies are for Rick, but 'we' know who really loves them."

Giving a small tired laugh, Jamie waved as they exited the room, then lay back against the pillow she propped on the arm of the small couch, waiting as she'd done too many times before. Anger, just below the surface of her worry and fear, simmering with no outlet was making her stomach churn with acid. Avoiding looking at Moe she directed her gaze out the window to the sky above the city and watched the clouds roil past as they threatened rain again today. She'd begged him, pleaded with him and had finally had to back down or watch him leave over him getting off the streets, her fear of losing him twofold, she'd not imagined him like this. Losing him like this to some place not quite death but not living either, she felt abandoned by Moe and wanted to beat him or if not him then hit something to be able to express how she felt. He had a son who loved and needed him, how dare he continue to put himself at risk, but she knew before she voiced it in her head why and in her innermost heart loved Moe all the more for his dedication to his work. Confused, her emotions spilling over finally, Jamie curled up on herself as she began to cry for what would probably not be, what was most likely lost now. Cry for her son, Rose and for Moe, at what he'd lost.

Not telling Rose the whole truth was a decision she'd made alone, the Doc had wanted to tell his mother that he'd most likely never wake up, but hope was one thing that Jamie couldn't take from Rose, not yet, not this soon. Hope was the one thing she clung to herself, for all their sakes. It was so hard to deny what she'd seen in her career as a nurse, what she'd had to watch families endure when they lost hope over a patient who was as ill as Moe was now. "Severe Brain Damage," Doc Thomas has seemed defeated when he'd told her, his voice ragged as he held the report in his hands from the specialist, "I'm so sorry, Jamie, but they don't think he'll ever wake up and if he does, he won't be leaving the hospital. He'll need round the clock care, specialized care and you can't provide it at home, not with a child and working. I'm so sorry, you know I'd do anything to not have to tell you this." She'd sat stunned, alone by choice, having suspected it wouldn't be good news but wanting to deal with it alone first, then he'd offered to tell Rose and Mikey himself.

"No," she instantly countered, "no, I don't want them to know, yet." Tears flowed as she'd struggled to maintain control, "I, I don't think they could handle it right now, please, just let them believe for a while longer that there's hope, please." Doc Thomas had hesitated only a moment when she'd broken down sobbing, then took her in his arms to comfort assuring her that he'd let her tell them what she wanted, for now.

That had been days ago and it had been taxing to keep the nurses and others silent on how Moe really was doing, as far as Rose, Mikey and CJ knew, as well as Faith and the others, he was recovering slowly. Jamie knew the time was rapidly approaching when she'd have to tell them the truth, Doc Thomas was already talking to her about placing Moe in a long term care facility, but she was holding him off for now.

The Priest from Moe's Parish had come by to give him the 'last rites' which had nearly sent Rose over the edge, until he and Jamie had assured her it was a 'healing' prayer as well as a 'just in case' final blessing. That probably was the hardest moment for Jamie, she felt like she was going to go to hell for lying to everyone, the Priest, Father Murphy knew the truth, she'd told him which was why he'd come when he did, but he'd assured her that hope was the most important thing for the family right now, and was sure that she'd be forgiven for her 'white lie'. She figured God might forgive her, but she wasn't so sure about her mother-in-law or brother-in-law doing so when she finally told them that Moe was being moved soon, and why. But of all of them, it was CJ she most dreaded telling, and to tell the truth he was the main reason she'd not told them. His guilt was eating him up both inside and out. Blaming himself for what had happened, despite knowing that it was not his fault, he'd not eaten or slept enough to keep functioning and Swersky had placed him on desk duty for now. His haggard eyes and haunted expression at what had happened to his partner and best friend had them all worried about him as much as they were about Moe. Jamie truly feared for him after what they'd all been through together if Moe...and her thoughts stopped as the door opened and the object of them quietly entered the hospital room.

Wiping her eyes quickly, Jamie stifled any sound she might have made and quickly closed her eyes as if in sleep before CJ spotted her near the window. She heard him close the door behind him then approach the bed, she knew he'd spotted her, when he lowered his greeting to Moe to a near whisper, but she could still hear him clearly in the near quiet of the room.

"Hey, partner," CJ put his hand on Moe's forearm, "sorry I'm late, Swersky had me redoing some of Swanson's paperwork, damn you know he spells worse than you do?" There was a slight smile in his tone, but Jamie knew it was forced, he'd not had a smile on his face since the attack had happened. "Looks like you're in good company, but I'm glad to see she's finally getting some sleep," she knew he was talking about her and guilt flooded over her again as he continued, "you really need to wake up man so she can sleep in her own bed again," the sound of a chair scraping lightly over the floor filled a moment of silence then she heard him taking his utility belt off and realized he'd not changed after work, she heard the small closet open and knew he was placing the gun belt on the top shelf inside before he returned to the chair and sat down in near exhaustion, "I tried to get her to go home, told her I'd stay with you, but you know how that went, right?" More shifting as he loosened up his clothing and untied his shoelaces, "I forgot to change before I left the House, but don't worry, I'm going to keep my shoes on, just getting comfortable." Jamie heard a deep sigh as he shifted again and she knew he was sliding down in the chair and most likely lying his head against the back of it, as he'd done every night since Moe had been allowed company, then he began to talk, softly and as if Moe was answering him.

"Hey, you remember that case we had a few months ago? That one with the kid that got kidnapped by that drunk Mom? Guess what, she's out on bail! And you know it, she showed up at the daycare again and tried to take him, again. Carmine and Johnson got that call, said she was ranting and raving just like she'd done when we found her with the kid in that hotel room..."

As if all were normal.

It took everything in her at that moment not to start screaming.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you have all been witing for a long time, patiently, and I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update. Work and homelife have been monsters lately. No excuse, I know, lol, I should write and do nothing but write according to my friend Angy. I WISH! That would be lovely!**

**But, until I win the lottery... ;) **

**enjoy,**

**M**

**There are no Accidents**

**Chapter 8**

**by Malinda**

Jamie watched closely as the nurse turned Moe to the side to inspect him for bedsores, then gently lay him back down when she was satisfied that his skin was still healthy. It had become a ritual, a daily ritual. One she tried to ignore but the fear that he would have one or more and develop a serious infection from it nagged at her everytime the nurse came in to inspect him. Sighing as once again the woman smiled at her and declared him free of injury, Jamie returned the smile though wane and once again turned her attention to the view beyond the window as the nurse recovered him.

Most of his friends from work had stopped coming by on a daily basis, a few didn't come even weekly now. It had been seven months since his 'accident' and despite everything the Doctors had tried, he still lay in a coma, unresponsive to even the laughter of his son when he was allowed to visit. CJ mostly brought him up, but occasionally Rose and John were the bearers of the only joy left in Jamie's life. She herself only came once every two days now, work and taking care of their son ate up most of her time, despite that she feared every moment away from Moe would be too many.

Anyone looking at her would instantly know that there was something deeply wrong in her life. She'd lost nearly twenty pounds from the stress of dealing with everything and trying to maintain work and a sense of normalcy for Rick. Her normally pale skin was nearly alabaster from staying inside more than at any time in her previous life. She knew Rose was fairing no better, every time she saw Moe's Mother she looked another five years older. But, Rose's indomitable spirit kept them all going, she was convinced that Moe would wake and be fine.

Telling Rose and CJ and the others, finally, what the Doctors had told her, had met with a brick wall. CJ and Rose jointly had declared them wrong, Jamie wished with all her heart that they were right and the Doctors wrong, but there had been no sign as of yet that would be so.

The stillness of Moe's body as he lay breathing on his own still made her want to shake him and yell at him to move even a finger, blink or something that would continue her hope that he would come home to her. Sometimes her anger overwhelmed her and she'd not come for three days instead of two, then guilt and love would bring her back in a panic, fearing that not being around would if he could hear her cause him to finally let go. She was beginning to feel torn between two worlds. One where her son's laughter and bright blue eyes told her that life was going on and while it would be different, it was life, and one where she couldn't escape the torment of not seeing the same bright blue eyes of his father laughing back at one of their son's five year old jokes.

As she stared at the sunshine on the new leaves outside the window, she realized she'd come to a decision. It was time to move on, she knew she wouldn't do anything as drastic as divorcing Moe, but she couldn't keep coming so often, Rick needed her at home when he was there, not sitting staring out a window waiting for something, anything. A tear fell onto her hand before she realized she was crying. Rubbing it away with her thumb, Jamie stood up and walked over to Moe's bedside. Taking his hand into hers and lifting it to her lips to kiss his fingers she spoke, "I love you so much sweetheart, you know I do, but our son has already lost one parent, Moe. I, I just can't let him lose another. Its just so hard, coming here and trying to work and be there for him too. I wish you could see how much he's grown, how much he's like you." She paused a moment as she held his hand to her cheek, then crying harder she spoke the words she wished she could hold back, "I'm so mad at you and I hate myself for it, but I do understand why you had to stay where you were, on the streets. I'm trying so hard to forgive losing you like this. I need you so much, I need you 'here' with us and its tearing me apart that you can't be. I'll always love you sweetheart and I won't abandon you, but I can't come like I've been doing, its just too hard. I'll be away for a few days longer now, but I'll be back this Saturday and I promise, I'll bring Rick with me to see you. He misses you so much Moe." Leaning down she kissed his lips softly, whispering, "I miss you," more tears falling to his cheek which she wiped away then releasing his hand Jamie turned quickly and walked out of the room.

Exiting the room, Jamie ran into Rose, whom she knew instantly had heard her talking to Moe, guilt instantly washed over her, "Rose, I..."

"Its ok," Rose took her hands into her own, "its ok." Patting Jamie's hands briefly, she released her and walked quickly past into the room with her son, leaving Jamie standing in the hallway, the door shutting quietly behind her.

"No, its not," Jamie sobbed then putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her grief she nearly ran to the elevator to go home.

In the room, Rose took up her vigil, just as she'd done time and time again with her sons. Sitting in the chair next to his bed she pulled her tote bag open and lifted the small sweater she was knitting for Rick from it. It was soon going to be to hot to wear a sweater but she was making it two sizes too big in the planning for next winter, besides she knew she'd be making a few more for the rest of the family this year. Christmas gifts she was already working on.

Leaning back in the chair, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, she began working the needles in her hands through the soft wool yarn, the soft clicking accompanying her mildly cheerful chatter as she told Moe about her day and seeing Rick the day before. "He was so adorable, looking at all the puppies in that window with John. You'd have sworn John was the five year old though, he was begging more than those cute little things. He wants to get Rick one, but I told him not until you guys get a house with a yard. Dogs shouldn't be kept inside all the time and in that apartment he'd, or she'd," she gave a slight laugh, "would be miserable. NOT to mention all the accidents that Jamie would have to clean up. I can just see that now, she'd be sending that puppy to our house after two days!"

Sunlight filtered into the room as the day wore on, moving across the bed from foot to head then disappearing as evening fell.

Now the room was silent, Rose gone home to John after promising to return in two days.

An unseen struggle was taking place in the room, a struggle inside a man trapped inside a body that wouldn't allow him to let his wife or mother know he was still here. Moe thought he would go insane everytime Jamie was near him, unable to speak, to move to let her know how much he loved her, how sorry he was. Drifting back down, he fought to stay up but when no one was around it was too hard to fight it and the deep sleep that captured him returned to do so again. His body a traitor as was his conscious mind most of the time, he could only give in, again, while praying that they would come back and not leave him here alone. He'd not been aware until recently, or if he had been, he couldn't remember. Not even sure when he was 'awake' what had caused him to be like this, only that he was alone in whatever it was. He was pretty sure that CJ had come to visit, and John Sullivan, but mostly he was only truly awake when Jamie was here.

He knew he had to fight his way back to her, and soon before she gave up completely on him.

XXXX

Saturday dawned sunny and warmer than it had been in weeks. Walking to the car with Rick in tow, Jamie asked him what he was carrying in his small hands. His answer surprised her, but she smiled down at her son as he explained solemnly yet with hope in his small voice and face, "Father Morris says that Daddy needs this, Mommy." He held the small object high to allow her to see it clearly, "Its a mustard seed. I didn't know you got mustard from seeds but he says that's where you get it. Its going to make Daddy well, Father Morris told me that if I believe in it, no, he said, if I have the faith of a mustard seed, Daddy will wake up." He frowned just then as Jamie paused in her walk to the car with her own frown in place now, asking her as he shook his head in doubt, "I don't know what that means, but if Father Morris says Daddy will wake up, I'm giving it to him!"

For several seconds, Jamie wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, cry or find Father Morris and tear him a new one. Swallowing her anger as she saw Rick's look of curious concern, seeking her seal on Father Morris's declaration, she calmed down and answered him carefully, "Honey, what I think he meant was if we believe that God can heal Daddy then maybe he'll wake up." She knelt next to her son as he began to protest, "Rick, Daddy is very sick, and, only God knows if he'll wake up now and come home. But you can give it to him, just in case." She'd wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to do any such thing, but the look in his eyes stopped her, she figured if nothing else it would give her son hope. "Come on," standing up again she took his hand in hers once more, "Nana Rose and Pop John are waiting for us."

The entire trip to the hospital, Jamie couldn't help but steal glances at the small glass vial in her son's hands, the tiny yellow seed almost too small to see without holding it close. As she drove through the streets of New York to the hospital a smile grew in place of the frown, 'if only it were that easy,' she thought, 'a small child and his mustard seed fixing it all.' Then she found herself beginning to wonder why she thought it couldn't happen, she'd seen a lot in the years she'd been with Moe, things that made her have faith not lose it. Gulping as she pulled into the parking garage, Jamie simply refused to admit to herself what she was thinking, but despite doing so, her heart was playing traitor and beginning to wish for her own mustard seed.

XXXX

"What was he thinking," Rose whispered to Jamie as they stood in the hallway outside Moe's room, waiting for the nurse to finish her bathing of Moe before their visit, "has he gone mad? Ricky is five years old! How dare he give such a small child false hope!"

Only able to stare at her, Jamie wanted to ask Rose if she realized what she'd said, but saw in her eyes that she had heard her own words.

"Yes, I know the 'truth'," Rose declared softly to Jamie as she glanced over at John playing on the bench across the hallway with Rick, "I don't have to face it though, but I am not ignorant or in denial, Jamie. But Ricky is just a baby, its one thing to let him believe his Daddy might come home one day, but to let him believe it could happen Now, well, that's just wrong!"

"Why," John piped up from his seat as he held Rick on his lap while they studied the glass vial, "you go to Mass every Sunday Rose Sullivan and you tell me all the time that miracles are all around us. Why can't this," he held up the vial in his large fingers as he stared into her eyes with defiance, "be one of them?"

"Because," Rose stiffened, "well, I mean whoever! Its not like its holy water from Lourdes or something! Really John, you're not helping here!"

"John," Jamie tried, "I'd really not discuss this in front of Rick, if you don't mind?" Smiling at him gently she added, "He's already confused enough about things..."

Cutting her off instantly, Rick declared loudly, "My Daddy is going to wake up today!" Snatching the mustard seed in its small glass housing from John, he slid to the floor and darted to the door of the hospital room, "Father Morris says so, and I believe him! Daddy says Priests DON'T tell tales, Mommy!"

"Rick!" Jamie exclaimed as she tried to reach the door first, but was thwarted as the nurse opened the door to exit and blocked her but not the small body that raced past her into the room.

"See what you did!" Rose scowled at John as the nurse moved out of their way and she followed Jamie into the room, "Now he'll never understand."

"What I did," John shook his head as he lifted his large frame from the couch and followed the woman into the room, "was let a little boy have some hope, what's so wrong about that? Aren't we suppose to be doing that ourselves?"

"Oh, shush, John Sullivan," Rose scoffed at him as he reached her side near the bed, they stood watching as Jamie hovered over Rick while he climbed onto the rails of the bed.

"No Mommy," Rick warned her off seriously, "I have to do this because you don't believe, only Pop John and I believe."

Tears stung Jamie's eyes as his words hit her in the heart, "That's not true baby," she put her hands on his waist to hold him up, "I do believe," she knew she had no choice, her son's state of mind and emotional well being depended on her trusting him and supporting him right now. "I do believe Rick."

Turning to her to study her face, Rick narrowed his eyes, looking so much like his father in that moment that Jamie nearly lost her breath, "You have to believe Mommy, Daddy needs us to." Only able to nod, Jamie smiled at him though her tears as Rick turned to Moe asleep on the bed.

"Its ok Daddy," Rick spoke soothingly just as the door to the hospital room opened and CJ walked in, "its not going to hurt, I promise. Father Morris gave this to me, he said all you have to do is have 'the faith of a mustard seed' and you can do anything. So, I asked him if I could have one for you, and he gave it to me." He held it up as if Moe could see it, "See Daddy, all you have to do is believe and you can wake up. I'm going to put it in your pocket on your pajamas Daddy, but it will still work if you can't see it. Father Morris says that's its power, it works even when you can't see it. He called it 'Faith', but its not like Aunt Faith, cause she's a girl not a mustard seed, its different, but it works hard to fix things. That's what Father Morris says."

Sully gave a short laugh, but quickly squelched it as Rose elbowed him, despite her own sudden amusement at Rick's description of what Faith was. CJ glanced over at them for an explanation but Rick spotted him and did his own explanation, "Uncle CJ, Daddy needed some Faith and I brought him some! See!" He pulled the small vial out as CJ neared the bed to take a look, "its a mustard seed! Its going to wake Daddy up!"

Expecting to see stunned disbelief on CJ's face as well as hear some sarcastic remark from him, Jamie was herself surprised into silence as CJ gave a slight shrug and commented with a smile to Rick, "Hey, why not, right? I mean if you believe hard enough, anything can happen." He then looked up at Jamie, "Right Mom?" The look of faith in his eyes over Rick's act of love again made her remember all they'd been through together, Moe, herself and CJ. All that they'd been though and survived, all they'd done and all the love they'd shared as a family, family, that's what she knew they were and it was faith that had brought them together and faith that had kept them going when all was seemingly lost. Faith that had them hanging on sure that all would be ok, when she'd thought Moe and CJ lost forever.

"Absolutely," Jamie smiled brightly at CJ, "how could I have ever doubted?" The look they shared told him what she was thinking about as CJ reached out to take her offered hand, only to find Rick's own small hand tucking into their grasp, Jamie smiled quickly at him then looked down at Moe's sleeping face and told her husband, "Ok Moe, what's it going to be? You have the faith or not, because we do."

She tried to hang on tightly to her hope, not to let it drift with doubt as she studied her husbands face, tried not to let Rick see the fear that they were going to be leaving this room the same way they came in, alone with Moe still in a deep coma. Fought against the gentle seeping away of the moment, like had happened so many times to so many people who gave up without even realizing they were doing so. How many people have stood at the bedside of a loved one, full of faith that they would recover one moment, only to allow that same strong faith to drift out the window like soft fog until they only stood waiting for the loved one to die, or visiting time to be over? Determined not to allow that this time, Jamie hung on to CJ's hand like a lifeline, the feel of her small son's fingers keeping her grounded in the moment as he gripped tightly to both of them.

"Oh, oh, oh god," Rose drew their attention as they watched Moe's face, one hand over her mouth the other pointing at their hands, she was crying in only a moments time. Eyes instantly going to where she pointed, Jamie gasped loudly as CJ declared, "I'll be damned!"

XXXX

'I hear you Rick, baby I hear you,' Moe nearly screamed in his head as he felt his son's fingers scrabbling around placing the object in his pajama pocket, 'Daddy's here, I'm here baby! Don't let go, son, please, don't let go...' He heard Jamie and CJ's voices calling to him or he thought he did. He could hear Rick talking about Faith and asking him if he had any, or was that CJ? Then he heard Jamie saying she had it, that she believed in him and he knew, this was it, it was now or never. If he didn't do 'something', 'anything' they'd leave him and maybe never try to get him back again. 'I'm trying son, I'm trying, I promise you! Jamie please help me do this...CJ help them, please...' He struggled with all that was in him, promising God that if he let him out of this, he'd never go on the streets again, he'd do what he had to in saving his family and spend the rest of his life showing them how much he valued them and loved them. He felt something happening as he fought the ghostly fingers that threatened to drag him under again, his hand moved, he was sure of it, then he heard his mothers voice cry out and knew it was real.

He'd moved his hand.

XXXX

Fingers stiff and jerky reached up to touch the underneath of their clenched fingers, fingers that were instantly grabbed and held tightly as CJ, Jamie and Rick all began talking, laughing and encouraging him to wake up. Moe couldn't open his eyes yet, but they knew he was in there still. John maintained his cool long enough to call for the nurse, then gave in as Rose began to cry, his own happy tears mingling with hers as she pulled him down in a celebration kiss.

The nurse rushing into the room, thought at first that her patient had gone sour, until she saw his hand flexing stiffly as he tried to maintain contact with his wife and son's hands.

"Well, its about time," she smiled as she squeezed between the bodies to check on Moe, then seeing his vitals were stronger than they'd been in months, called for his Doctor to come to see him as soon as possible. Turning to them all she stated in no uncertain terms, "I know we're all excited, but only a few minutes more, ok? When the Doctor's had a chance to check him out and talked to you, I'll call you back in. He needs his rest despite that he's been asleep for nearly eight months!"

"I did it!" Rick declared as he laughed happily when Jamie lifted him in her arms, "Mommy, I did it, I woke Daddy up," then he frowned, "his hand woke up, but when are his eyes going to wake up Mommy?"

"Soon," Jamie prayed as much as spoke, "soon darling, soon!"

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, here it is, the final chapter in the series. 'bows to the readers' You guys have been wonderful to me. Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts on this story series and for all the praise and support you've given me. Remember, there are no 'endings' only the writers release of a story. **

**I promised a 'happier' ending but I couldn't just make it 'happy ever after' because that doesn't exist. But, I do think you'll appreciate the ending here. I threw in something that I'd said I was going to do a year or so ago, which I really think would have been a better ending to the actual show series than what was done, at least for 'Bosco'.**

**M.**

**There are no Accidents**

**by Malinda**

**_Chapter 9_**

Opening the car door to allow Rick to 'escape' Jamie had to laugh as he ran up the steps to the apartment building, his high pitch shouting ringing through the small neighborhood they lived in, "I DID IT, I DID IT, Daddy's coming home and I did it!"

Walking around the front of the car himself, CJ grinned down at her as he joined her to go up the steps after Rick, who was now impatiently waiting for her to open the door for him, speaking softly he asked, "Are you going to believe him now or what?"

"Oh," she looked up into CJ's green eyes, "I always believed, I guess I just figured Moe had run out of 'lives', he might think he's cat like with nine, but..." reaching the front door she inserted the key and opened the door which her anxious son threw wide as he raced up the interior stairs to the apartment. Just like his father he didn't like to wait for elevators and before they were on the first landing he was on the third.

"Does he ever get tired," CJ shook his head woefully as he paced Jamie's steps up, "cause he's wearing me OUT!"

"No," she sighed herself, "he's just like Moe, full of energy from the time he wakes up until he hits the bed."

"Not that you're complaining about that," CJ teased as she realized what she'd said and blushed deeply, "I see that grin."

"Shut up or you won't be getting any dinner with us smartass." Jamie's matter of fact comment had him laughing, then protesting that if he was baby-sitting while she went to the hospital with Rose to bring Moe home then he deserved at least a meal.

"Behave, then," Jamie teased back, but she was just as excited about Moe finally coming home as her son and the rest of the family were.

Two months had passed since Moe had woken up and every day had been a struggle, but he was finally coming home. He wasn't back to himself, but he was according to his Doc at least eighty percent back to normal. Jamie hoped that bringing him home would speed up the progress he'd made, but she knew something wasn't right, what it was she couldn't put her finger on, she just knew it wasn't. But, she wasn't going to allow anything to spoil his homecoming today. She'd picked Rick up from daycare with CJ as escort hoping that he'd be able to convince Rick not to come to the hospital with her and Rose. Not sure that anyone would be able to withstand Rick's bouncing off the walls while they packed Moe up and waited for all the papers to be finalized for his release, CJ had agreed to stay at the apartment with him.

Entering their apartment, she quickly inspected the banner Rick had insisted he and CJ make the night before welcoming his Daddy home, then made sure all the cookies they'd made with Rose's and Sully's help were up high enough on the fridge top to ensure that they'd survive until Moe did get home.

"Aw, come on, just one or two won't hurt," CJ walked up behind her as she was re-closing the plastic wrap on the plate, "please mom?"

"No," Jamie gently elbowed him backwards away from the fridge then turned, "I'm telling you, if I so much as smell chocolate chip on your breath when I get back..."

He pulled a small package from his pocket to show her, making her laugh outloud, "You wouldn't, I have gum!"

"CJ!" Jamie playfully pushed him out of the kitchen, "No snacking, I know how you and Rick are when it comes to cookies, there wouldn't be one left and neither of you would sleep a wink tonight. Git!"

"Git?" CJ pouted but let her move him, "Have you been talking to Laurel again? You're sounding way too southern lately."

"As a matter of fact," she folded her arms over her chest, "I was just talking to her this very morning. She was asking me about that cute nurse you have been chatting up at the hospital when you go visit Moe, what's her name again? Denise? Donna? Dana?"

"Oh I know you didn't!" CJ backed away in mock horror, his eyes wide with shock, "Are you trying to get me in trouble with my Mom? She's already pestering me about when I'm going to 'settle down' like Moe did. Thanks a lot, Jamie!" But his eyes were sparkling and Jamie knew he was way down the road to love with the woman, whom Jamie well knew wasn't a nurse or named D anything, "She's a Physical Therapist, and, her name is Gale!"

"Oh yea," Jamie picked up her purse again as she headed to the door, "that's what I told Laurel, she wants to know when you're bringing her to Louisiana." Now she was laughing inside although acting very serious as she saw real shock slide over his face to stay, "I told her your vacation was coming up soon, that I was sure that you'd be glad to bring her to meet the family then."

CJ was left speechless as Jamie closed the apartment door behind her, laughing outloud as she did so.

"Oh my god," his soft comment as he rubbed his hand over his forehead reflecting his awe, "she is the most evil woman I've ever met!"

"Who's evil," Rick came around the corner of the living room from his bedroom asking, "cause I still have my mustard seed, we could put it on her!"

"Oh, nothing," CJ slid his hand gently over the child's curls, "how about we get some cookies and milk before we finish this party stuff?"

"Oh yea!" Rick bounced up and down, "But don't tell my Mom, she won't let me have any later!"

"Deal," CJ winked down at him, "come on buddy, but just one, ok?"

"Aww, Ceege," Rick pouted even as he raced ahead to the fridge, CJ couldn't help but hear how much he sounded like his father at that moment, "one's no fun!"

"Yea," CJ sighed, "that's what I keep trying to tell my Mother 'and' yours," but he wasn't talking about cookies anymore, "only, they don't believe me."

XXXX

Sitting in the large chair next to the window in the apartment, Moe held his sleeping son in his arms just glad to be able to be home and have this simple joy again. Rick's slightly sweaty curls lay across his forehead, dark as ink as the sun caressed them both in its warmth. Reluctant to let him go, still he let Jamie take him from him to put him to bed for a nap. Silent as they didn't want to wake him, their eyes spoke for them, the love they shared hadn't been lessened in the least from the ordeal they had been through. Instead it had grown stronger and hotter and it was everything Moe could summon not to follow her to the bedrooms just then. He was so tired he was barely able to keep his own eyes open, but one incredible hot look from her and he felt like he could conquer the world again, right now.

Instead he leaned back in the chair as he watched her walk out of the room, their sleeping child held safely in her arms and just admired the view with a small smile on his lips. He could barely believe he was home finally. His eyes closing briefly to rest, he was startled when soft lips brushed across his and her gentle loving voice spoke in his ear, "Now you, Mister Boscorelli, time for bed."

"Awww mom," he teased softly as he opened his eyes to stare into hers, blue on green fire, reaching out he took her hand and pulled her despite her half protest into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, "just a little while longer, please?" Placing his lips along her neck, Moe felt her shiver against him, "Um, you taste like cookies."

"Because you ate so many," Jamie pulled back slightly to put her forehead on his as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, "everything probably tastes like cookies right now." Kissing him on his lips, she felt like she would explode with happiness, but when he deepened the kiss, she pulled back, "Oh no, this has to wait, you need to rest. You heard what Doc Thomas said, you aren't to rush anything," just as he hand slipped lower to her rear, she quickly reached back and grabbed his hand in hers, "Anything, Moe!"

Wriggling his brows at her, he promised, "Oh, I don't plan on 'rushing' anything, Mrs. Boscorelli, I'm going to take it nice and 'slow'."

Now she quickly got up from his lap, "Moe, don't even think it, I'm not taking you back to the hospital tonight, now, stop!" Her smirk let him know she wasn't too worried, but he saw the set in her eyes and knew it was useless to argue.

"Fine," he scowled as he stood up from the chair to follow her to the bedroom, "but I'm 'not' sleeping alone, so, there!"

"Want me to call CJ for you?" Jamie taunted him, "I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige." She yelped quietly as his hand swatted her rear end.

"Been there done that," Moe teased back, "he's too bony," pulling her back to him as they reached the bedroom doorway, "I want something soft that doesn't have cold feet to snuggle tonight." Nuzzling her neck he murmured against her skin as she giggled, "And I think I have it right here in my arms, lady."

"Moe," Jamie tried again but she was still laughing, "you need to rest up!"

"Oh, I will," Moe gently pushed her ahead of him, his energy suddenly returning to him, promising her as he kicked the bedroom door closed softly, "later, and then I have a surprise or two for you when you're rested up."

XXXX

The struggle to recover from the near drowning hadn't been easy for anyone involved, but for Moe it had been a life changing experience. Most accidents that almost cost you the very life you think you can't release, bring about a better life than you thought you'd have if you did let go of the things you cling to the most. If you accept that life can be worth living, if you can honestly look around and examine what you do have and its worth.

What Jamie had felt different in him was his knowledge that this one had nearly cost him everything he held dear, and to his continued surprise every day since, that wasn't anything that had to do with the NYPD. Sitting in the lawn chair in front of the new house they'd just settled into, the 'surprise number one' that he'd promised her on his first day home, he smiled as Rick ran up to him with the large orange ball that CJ had insisted he needed, now that he had a 'real' backyard to play in. "Daddy, look how far I can throw it!" Moe was nearly taken out of the chair in his efforts to catch it before it sailed past, "Wow, you're getting good at this," he laughed before tossing it back to his son, "where's your Mom at, Rick? I'm hungry, and I want some Pizza!"

Rick yelled back as he ran off to find CJ, "She's in the house, she said she was going to 'beat that damn closet into shape if it killed her!'." As he heard his father laugh behind him, he stopped a moment with a guilty look on his face, "Opps, sorry." Then as Moe winked at him, Rick scowled a moment before a light came on in his bright eyes, "Pizza? Really Daddy? We can get pizza?"

"Sure, why not, but tell Uncle CJ he's buying." Moe winked again as Rick yelped in excitement and ran around the side of the house to the garage where CJ was 'hiding' from Jamie for a few minutes, yelling to him that they were getting pizza and he needed CJ's wallet. Left to himself for a few more moments, Moe stared up at the second story of the small white house with the dark green shutters and mused, "How did I end up back where I started, and why in the hell am I so happy about it?" But he knew it was a nonsense question because as a head of dark curly hair passed the window and peeked out at him with a quick wave of her hand before disappearing again, he was grinning as he waved back. She was the reason he was happy, and would be happy no matter where he lived, although he knew he'd do his damnedest to make sure it wasn't a cardboard box no matter what he had to do for a living. Hearing Rick's child's laugh ring around the corner of the house before he saw CJ striding towards him with his son draped over his shoulder like a sack of flour, Moe for the first real time in his life felt real contentment mingled with the happiness he'd found in his family and friends.

"I am so not paying for the pizza this time," CJ groused as he dropped Rick onto his tennis shoes with a bounce, "break out the plastic Moe, I know you have your wallet on you, I saw you paying the cab driver who dropped Rose off!" He grinned down at Rick as the small boy stared up at him in anticipation, ruffling his hair and winking at him, "Pizza, we're getting Pizza Ricky!"

"YEA! Pizza!" Rick was bouncing up and down like a pogo stick between the men then bounced right into his Dad's lap nearly toppling them both over onto the green lawn's soft surface.

"Whoa, ok, ok Tigger," Moe laughed as he righted himself and tried to glare at CJ, "go run and get the phone for me, and that phone book that was on the porch this morning and I'll call," he shrugged as CJ dropped into the chair next to him, and his son ran off to do as told with a whooping yell, "lets hope this place has good pizza."

"Pizza's Pizza," CJ leaned back with his head against the chair, "besides, I'm too hungry to care." Glancing carefully back at the house he asked Moe with a pretend grump, "just how much damn furniture did she think this place needed anyway?"

"More than fit, that's for sure," Moe stretched out his legs before him, "man, I'm worn out and Ma is still finding boxes she needs us to 'carry upstairs just this one last time'!"

"Well, look out," CJ began to sidle out of the chair as he saw Rose coming, "I'm pretty sure she's found another one, um, I'm going find that phone book, I think I hear Ricky calling for help with it..."

"Coward!" Moe winced as Rose with Sully following at a discrete distance, a suspicious grin on his face, dropped a medium sized box in his lap, "Ma! How damn many boxes are left in that truck?" Glancing inside this one as he heard a noise, he rolled his eyes, "Oh for crying out loud! NO WAY! UNH UH!"

Grinning down at her son, Rose embarrassed him by ruffling his hair for him but refrained from kissing the top of his head as he began to protest. She reached into the box carefully, to remove the contents, "Yes, way, Maurice Louis, every little boy needs," the contents began to wiggle in her hands as she held it up to her chest, "a puppy in his backyard. Besides," she glanced behind her as Sully approached, "John picked it out, its a Shbu Inu and it won't get very big, and the people he got it from assured us that they Love children!" The red, black and tan pup in her hands with its prick ears looked down at Moe with its foxy little face and lolled its tongue out at him then yipped as if agreeing with her.

"They sure do," Sully reaching them scratched the puppy behind its ears, receiving an appreciative lick on his fingers as the pup whipped its small head around to greet him, "never met a human they didn't like from what I was reading about them."

"Great," Moe slouched down in the chair giving the pup and his Mother as well as Sully a very defeated looking sullen look, "just what I need, a dog that will let the robbers in AND help them take our stuff to the getaway car!"

"Exactly!" Rose teased as she looked around for her grandson, "now where is Rick? I can't wait to surprise him!"

"Inside," Moe sighed as he knew he was defeated, after all one of the reasons for getting a house with a yard was for Rick to have a 'normal' childhood, puppy included. Moe had just hoped the 'puppy' part would wait a while longer, "trying to find the phone in all that mess probably, we're getting Pizza for dinner."

Instantly the Pup's ears pricked forward and its tail began to wag, Moe eyed it up carefully as well as suspiciously, "Don't even think about it, I'm not cleaning up Puppy puke, its Puppy chow for you, Mister!"

"Make that "Miss"," Sully beamed down at him, "its a girl!"

Moe stared at him with a blank expression, then one eyebrow raised slowly, "Girl, like we don't have enough of them around here now?"

Before Sully laughing at his comment could respond, or Rose could smack him, a squeal was heard from the porch, then small pounding footsteps raced across it and down the short steps before silenced by the lush grass of the lawn. Rick was yelling, "A PUPPY, MOMMY A PUPPY! NANA ROSE AND POP GOT ME A PUPPY!"

As he reached them, he began bouncing up and down around Rose and the small pup, "Is it for me? Is it, Is it Nana Rose? Is it for me?" Before she could answer him the pup was yelping and struggling to escape her arms, Rose laughing quickly placed her on the ground to watch the puppy and Rick meet for the first time. To everyone's amusement and relief, the puppy began jumping on Rick's legs to be petted and when he dropped to his knees to greet her was licked all over his awed and excited face. Hysterical giggles escaped him as he ruffled the fur around her neck, giggles that turned to squeals of delight as she wiggled around his small frame in her own version of delighted behavior then jumped into his lap to face the rest of her new family with an expression of what Sully later swore to Jamie and anyone who would listen, "Ok, this one's mine!"

"What's going on out here," Jamie's amused voice sounded out before she opened the screen door and saw what was going on in her new front yard, then she paused as she watched her son stand up with a foxy faced puppy in his arms, the expression on his face a mix of hesitation and delight, "Oh my...Rick, where in the world did you find that puppy?" But she was looking directly at Sully as she spoke, the twinkle in her eyes showing she wasn't at all upset with the situation, despite her next words, "I think I'm going to have to put someone in a time out, Pop!"

"Yea," Moe spoke up quickly, "and Ma too!" He stood up from his chair as Rick brought the puppy to the porch for Jamie to make a fuss over, a small scowl on his face as he watched his wife fall for the bribe, then hearing the 'ohh's and awww she's so cute!' come from her, sighed, "Oh great, am I the only one who thinks this might not be a great idea?"

A chorus of 'YES'S' sounded out even as Rick began asking what the puppy's name was. Jamie petting the puppy's head smiled at her son, "Well, unless Pop or Nana gave her a name already, you get to pick one for her."

"Oh we didn't do that," Rose joining them assured Rick, "so you just have to think up a good name and make sure she learns it so she'll come when you call her."

"Don't I have ANY say in this?" Moe stood by the small group asking with no small concern.

"Nope," Sully grinned over at him, "but don't worry, she's already house trained, she's been at our house for a week now and no accidents, and she's smart too, already knows how to sit and play ball."

"Great," Moe folded his arms, not about to be lured into the obvious case of Puppy Love the others had fallen into, "just great. Does she know how to Pooper Scoop her own crap too?"

"Sure," Rose beamed up at him from the step she was sitting on, "she just brings you the shovel."

"Aren't you in time out?" Moe asked her with a scowl.

"Oh Moe," Jamie laughed at him, "you know you love it. Look at her," she held the puppy's wiggling form up for him to see her face, "how can you resist this face?" Knowing her husbands soft side, she pulled the pup close to her own face and made eyes at him while the Puppy seeming to know what she was doing, first licked her cheek then stared at Moe with her own 'making eyes' and yipped happily at him.

"OK, That's NOT Fair!" He yelped his ownself, then had to laugh when Jamie put the puppy on the ground and encouraged her to go to him.

"Go on, you better kiss up to grumpy there if you want to live here," she pushed the pup gently, and laughed again as the puppy ran straight to Moe and sat down in front of him as if waiting for his decision, "Oh she's got your number Mister."

Rick wasted no time in joining the puppy, standing beside her giving his Daddy his own version of the 'eyes' as he pleaded, "Please Daddy, Please can I keep her, I promise, I'll feed her and give her water and walk her and play with her and I won't let her run in the street like Markie did so she don't get run over like his cat did, I promise, please Daddy..."

"OK OK," Moe held up his hands in defeated submission, "fine, but the first shoe of mine she eats..."

"She won't Daddy," Rick shook his head surely, "I promise, she'll be good!"

Moe looked up and over his son's head to his wife's smiling smug face, "You so owe me."

The mysterious smile his wife gave him promised he'd more than be paid for his agreeing, her wink and soft words, "Later, big boy," had him grinning and the others laughing as the puppy began barking and Rick shouted in glee before running off into the backyard with his new friend, "upstairs."

"Um, hum, you know," as she reached him, "I think I'm going to like this dog after all," Moe reached out to wrap his arms around Jamie's waist then kissed her quickly.

"First," Rose interrupted his fun, "you and John and CJ need to bring in that big box that's still in the truck..."

"MORE?" Moe yelped as Jamie pushed him playfully away, "MA! How big is that truck!"

"Oh stop whining and get busy," Rose folded her arms, "or no pizza for you!"

XXXX

Walking into the small office with CJ on his heels, Moe pocketed the keys and flipped on the lights. CJ moving ahead of him placed a box onto a desk that had more dust on it than his apartment did, "So, this is it." Turning to Moe he grinned, "are we sure about this?"

"Yep," Moe nodded with his own grin firmly planted on his face, "more sure than I've ever been except when I asked Jamie to marry me, you?"

"Oh, I'm sure, I'm just not sure how long its going to take before we eat again," CJ chuckled as he looked around the room, "at least we don't have to paint anything, lucked out with the wood paneling. But, I'm not sure how long that bathroom toilet is going to hold out, did you hear that thing flush?"

"You break it, you bought it," Moe joked as he swiped a hand across the dust on the filing cabinet against the wall, "you wouldn't try to use all the paper on a roll at once it wouldn't get stopped up."

"Oh bite me," CJ pulled a small sign out of the box, "where do you want this, in the window or on the door?"

"I don't know," Moe studied both areas, "what do you think?"

"Window," CJ nodded as he headed to the large picture window, "definitely window. That way when cute chicks pass they'll be sure to see it."

"Really," Moe rolled his eyes mentally, "and how can you know that?"

"Cause," CJ confidently explained as he used the suction cups to adhere the sign to the glass, "chicks window shop, guys look at doors, we want cute chicks."

"Oh yea," Moe rolled his eyes for real this time, "real scientific, I'm sure. You'd better hope whoever reads the sign and comes inside can 'pay' for our services, instead of worrying about where your next date is coming from."

"Oh I know where that's coming from," CJ grinned, as he stepped back to admire his handiwork, "but if I'm going to be rushing in to 'save' some body in a shower, it better be a cute one." Going to the box again he began taking out office supplies and placing them on the desk, despite the layer of dust, making Moe shake his head ruefully.

"That orderly at the hospital thought you were pretty cute," Moe found something inside the box to study as he tried not to laugh, "Jamie said he was hot, maybe she can get 'his' phone number for you if you need cute bodies in showers to save."

He ducked as CJ tossed a pencil at him, "Funny!"

"So," Moe returned to the subject, "I've already gotten some contacts through Swersky. He called last night with a list of names." Pulling a notebook from the box, he couldn't help but grin at the excited anticipation on CJ's face.

"Really," CJ moved over to his side quickly, "damn, that was good of him." He scowled briefly, "whatever happened to cops not wanting anyone to do their job for them?"

"I asked him that," Moe shrugged, then looked up at him smiling, "he said if anyone knew how to protect people, it was us, only he's worried about who's going to protect 'us' from the people we're protecting the 'client' from."

"What did you tell him?" CJ asked with a smirk.

"I told him we'd sic Jamie and Laurel on them," Moe walked over to the wall which had a nail sticking out of its smooth white panelled surface, he placed a framed license on the nail then stood back with a grin, "and if that doesn't work, we'd call him."

"Works for me," CJ grinned as he read the license outloud, "Boscorelli and Caster 'Protection Service' Specialists"." Just as he'd finished reading it, the door opened up and two men walked into the room, turning CJ smiled, "Hi there, welcome, how can we help you?"

"You guys Boscorelli and Caster," one of the men asked as the other looked around the room skeptically, "cause I got a problem I need help with..."

"You came to the right place," CJ instantly came alive as he walked to the men to shake hands, "I'm CJ Caster and this," he indicated Moe who had followed him over, "is Moe Boscorelli, we're who you need."

Moe rolled his eyes but shook hands as the man began explaining his problem to them.

Six months later, they were still working and eating. Despite any reservations that it would be difficult, word of mouth traveled fast in New York and two hero cops protecting private citizens made for a lot of work. His social work degree gave him a better sense of what the client needed than other 'Protection Specialist' would have, or so it seemed. CJ laughed everytime he had to say 'Protection Specialist' instead of 'bodyguard' but Moe told him it had a higher purpose sound to it which clients appreciated. CJ had to admit he was right when they found themselves with more work than they could handle now.

Moe had already recruited two more Officers who were looking for something a little safer than working the 'mean streets' of the City, and CJ was talking to yet another. Moe had found the work satisfying, if sometimes just as boring as any stakeout he'd ever been on. When he found himself wishing for more excitement, he only had to look at the picture he kept on his desk of Jamie and Rick on their backyard swingset, and he found that wish disappearing as fast as it had come. It was no accident that she'd come into his life and he'd be damn if she ever left it again. So, with the extra help, he worked the hours he wanted to, and knew he was going home every day to his wife and son, alive and safe.

He'd made Jamie a promise, and he'd kept it. Protecting people was in his blood, he had finally realized he could do it without being a Police Officer, and do it successfully.

Looking down next to his desk chair in his home office, he had to smile as a furry body rolled to its side pressing her warm fur against his bare feet, stretching as she looked up expectantly for him to reach down and pet her. "Yea, yea," Moe did as she 'commanded' a teasing grouse in his tone, "you women are all alike, never get enough of me."

Hands on his shoulders startled him as he hadn't heard Jamie come up behind him, her tone of voice telling him she'd heard him, "Oh yea, and what 'women' are those?"

Moe whirled his seat around while keeping the chair itself from moving to not run over the puppies body, "You, 'women', and," pointing down, "that 'woman', that's who!"

"I think its the other way around," Jamie pulled into his lap, smugly responded as his hands began to wander over her back and sides, "not that I'm complaining."

"No," Moe kissed her as the pup whined, "I'm pretty sure you won't, bedtime?"

"Bedtime," Jamie sighed, "as soon as you put Chase out first." She pulled off of his lap with a laugh, "Hurry darling."

Staring down into the dark eyes of the pup that he'd named Chase because he'd had to 'chase' her down so many times that her name was changed from 'Twinkle', Moe warned the dog, "You, had better NOT take long!" Getting up he headed to the back door, Chase leading the way, to let her outside to do her business. Standing waiting on the porch, Moe saw a light from upstairs shine across the backyard, a smile broke over his face as he saw the shadow of his wife slide across the window shaped light patch.

Everything was finally right in his world.

Then he heard Chase barking and a cat's screech, then the sound of Chase's bark moving away and growing fainter, it hit him that after he and Rick had cleaned up the yard from his mowing it that afternoon, he'd forgotten to close the gate, "Oh great, CHASE GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THIS YARD!" Moe took off after her, swearing he was going to never let her out again if Jamie was asleep before he caught her and returned to the house. Running down the sidewalk he called out, "COME BACK HERE, STOP, CHASE, STOP DAMN IT!"

THE END


End file.
